Interruptions
by Kokoro de Haato
Summary: Seiya is trying her best to seduce Usagi, but keeps on not succeeding.
1. Bedroom

Chapter 1: Bedroom

Usagi sighed, running a hand through her hair as she continued to try and study from one of her textbooks. Cursing quietly to herself, Usagi rubbed at her cramping neck to ease the tension on it.

'DAMNIT! I hate math! Why can't I just take a nap or something instead. UGH! I hate homework!'

Usagi continued studying, obliviously to her dark-haired girlfriend standing in the doorway of their bathroom in only a black nightgown that went mid-thigh, until...

"DAMNIT!"

Usagi flung the textbook across the room, causing Seiya to giggle as she rubbed at her neck again fustratedly.

"Need some help? You seem awfully tense tonight."

Usagi's head snapped up, watching as the starlight made her way over to her and felt the bed crease as Seiya sat down behind her. "Demo I don't-."

Seiya smiled, kissing Usagi's cheek and started to rub her shoulders. "It's okay. Anything for my Odango. Don't want you to be tense," whispered Seiya into Usagi's ear.

Usagi moaned, sighing in pleasure and relaxation as Seiya continued to gently caress her back.

Seiya smiled, brushing her lips against Usagi's earlobe before trailing down to Usagi's neck.

Usagi's eyes opened in alarm at Seiya's actions, then closed them in pleasure as she moaned when Seiya started kissing and nipping on her neck.

"Seiya...", said Usagi when she finally turned around to face her lover, eyes questioning the starlight's actions while glazed over in slight lust.

Seiya put a finger to her lips, shaking her head. "Shh... Just relax...", whispered Seiya, cupping Usagi's face with her hands and kissed her, brushing Usagi's white nightgown straps off of her shoulder.

Usagi moaned, pulling away from the kiss as she allowed Seiya's hands to explore her body, and sighed.

Seiya kissed Usagi's collarbone, then her right shoulder and made a move to pin Usagi down on the bed when the phone started to ring.

Usagi sighed, making a move to answer the phone, but was distracted when Seiya's lips met up when hers again.

"Ignore it," said Seiya between kisses, holding onto Usagi's lips.

Then after the fifth ring, Usagi sighed in annoyance, getting up from the bed to answer the phone.

Seiya sighed, licking her lips hungrily as she watched her blonde-haired lover walk over to the phone and leaned on one elbow, twirling her hair seductively.

Usagi rolled her eyes, talking to presumably Minako and sighed in disappointment after a few minutes, nodding her head before hanging up.

"So?"

Usagi smiled sheepishly at Seiya, sighing as she came over and kissed Seiya. "Got to go. Rei-chan's losing her mind. Make it up to you later?"

Seiya nodded her head in understanding, giving her a passionate, yet hungry kiss afterwards as she wrapped one of her legs around Usagi's waist.

Usagi pulled away from Seiya, gathering up a change of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

Seiya sighed, flopping onto the bed after Usagi had disappeared into the bathroom as she thought in annoyance 'WHY? Was so close? Goddammit!'


	2. Shower

Chapter 2: Shower

"Ooh, Taiki, look who's looking grouchy. Didn't get your itch scratched last night, Seiya?" taunted Yaten, laughing before taking a sip of her tea.

Seiya glared at Yaten, rolling her eyes. "Shut up. We were interrupted by Minako calling for her. Though you can't say shit since Minako hasn't slept with you yet." Then she smirked at the silver-haired girl's baffled look, taking a seat at the dinner table.

Taiki looked at Seiya over the top of her book, raising an eyebrow. "So you were trying to seduce Tsukino-san last night, ne?"

Seiya groaned, rubbing her temple in annoyance as she said,"I was so damn close!"

Yaten snickered, smirking at Seiya. "Close doesn't mean anything, you dumbass," cried Yaten, bursting out laughing.

"Shut up, shrimp!" snapped Seiya angrily, glaring at a laughing Yaten.

"But it's too funny since you're supposely THE woman," cried Yaten, wiping a tear out of her eye.

Seiya growled, rolling her eyes as she got up and lefted the room

Taiki sent Yaten a disapproving look, sighing when Yaten returned it with a shrug and went back to reading her book.

Seiya sighed, closing the bathroom door behind her and took off her T-shirt, her sweatpants following. Then she got into the shower, oblivious to the other person in the shower also, until...

"SEIYA!"

Seiya turned around to see a blushing, yet soaking wet Usagi in the shower with her and blushed a little. "Gomen. Gomen. Didn't know that you were in here."

Usagi blushed some more when Seiya started to leer at her, trying in vain to cover up her body as she cried out, flustered,"Don't look at me like that!"

Seiya took Usagi's hands in hers, wrapping Usagi's arms around her and whispered in her ear seductively,"Don't worry. You're beautiful."

Usagi looked into Seiya's dark eyes, opening her mouth to protest, but was cut off by Seiya's lips.

Seiya deepened the kiss, pressing Usagi into the way gently as she grasped her hips. Then she broke the kiss, trailing her kisses down her neck and to her shoulders.

Usagi moaned out her pleasure, her fingers entangled within her lover's hair as her lover neared her breasts, until...

"Oi, Seiya! How long are you going to be in here? You're wasting water!" said Yaten as she entered the room, grabbing her toothbrush.

Seiya pulled away from Usagi with an annoyed growl, stepping in front of Usagi to cover her up and replied in annoyance and anger,"Really, Yaten? I'm busy here! Get the hell out!"

Yaten snorted, brushing her teeth as she said sarcastically,"With what? Fingering yourself? That's just desperation!" Then she laughed, continuing to brush her teeth.

Seiya rolled her eyes, growling angrily as she yelled,"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YATEN!"

Usagi blushed, moving from behind Seiya as she opened the shower door. "It's okay, Seiya. I have to go anyway. Ohayo, Yaten-kun," said Usagi, wrapping herself up in a towel.

Yaten gaped at a blushing Usagi as she lefted the room, her eyes widening. Then she turned towards Seiya, gesturing to the now-closed door with a squawk as Seiya glared down at her.

"Don't you dare," warned Seiya.

Yaten smirked, running out of the room before Seiya could pounce on her and cried out repeatedly,"TAIKI! TAIKI! THEY WERE DOING IT IN THE SHOWER!"

Seiya cursed, banging her head into the wall as she cried out,"DAMMIT! WHY ME?"


	3. Bathtub

Chapter 3: Bathtub

Soft music played throughout the Three Lights's apartment as Seiya lit candles in the bathroom.

"Hopefully, this works without any more interruptions," murmured Seiya to herself, taking out some rose petals and sprinkled them from the front door to inside the bathroom, dropping the rest inside of the water-filled bathtub.

Seiya smiled, stepping away to admire her work and sat down by the bathtub, her smile widening when the front door opened.

Usagi walked into the apartment while closing the door behind her, looking around in confusion and sat her keys down on the table.

"Seiya? Are you here?" asked Usagi, looking down at the rose petals and followed them into the bathroom, blushing when she saw Seiya sitting by the bathtub seductively.

"Seiya?"

Seiya smiled at Usagi, taking her hand into hers to pull her over to her. "I'm your servant for the night. So get in this bathtub and relax while I finish your massage," said Seiya, kissing Usagi's hand and watched as she blushed.

Usagi blushed and said,"Anou... I ... can you just-?"

"Don't worry, Odango. I understand. I promise that I won't peek," reassured Seiya, delivering a kiss to her blushing lover's lips before covering her eyes as Usagi started to strip.

"Done..." came Usagi's shy reply.

Seiya smiled, opening her eyes and started to rub Usagi's shoulders, causing Usagi to sigh in content.

Usagi leaned her head back, sighing some more when she felt Seiya's hands slide down and cup her breasts.

Seiya smirked, listening to the sound of Usagi moan and leaned forward, kissing her as her fingers started to rub over Usagi's nipples that caused Usagi to moan into the kiss.

Usagi entangled her small hands within Seiya's dark locks, letting out a groan in protest when Seiya pulled away from her. Then she moaned when Seiya's tongue made contact with her collarbone before she trailed it down to her breasts.

Seiya looked up at Usagi, the corners of her mouth quirking up in a smile as Usagi let out a moan when her tongue slid over one of her nipples and wrapped her mouth around it afterwards.

Usagi gasped, tossing her head back with a moan as she held Seiya against her breasts in pleasure. "Seiya...," moaned out Usagi, stroking the younger girl's hair as she continued to suck on her nipple.

Seiya pulled away, moving over to her lover's other breast to give it the same attention when the door flew open to reveal Ami.

"Seiya-san, Taiki-san wants me to tell you that you have an interview tomorrow morning and try TO-KAMI-SAMA!" cried Ami in shock, covering her eyes as she blushed rapidly.

Usagi cried out in shock, horror, and embarrassment as she tried to cover herself up,"AMI-CHAN!"

"Oi, Ami-chan. Why are you-USAGI-CHAN!" cried out Minako, gawking at the sight before her.

"Minako-chan, I can-."

"What's all of this racket about? Better be something important or I'm-OH MY FUCKING GOD! TAIKI THEY'RE DOING IT AGAIN!" cried out Yaten, laughing as she ran off to tell Taiki.

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan. I didn't see anything. I'm going now. I hope that you two enjoy yourselves," said Ami, blushing even more as she walked away.

Minako winked at Usagi, smiling. "You go, Usagi-chan!" cheered Minako, flashing the "V" sign before she closed the door behind her.

Usagi covered her blushing face, sinking down into the water a bit more to cover herself from the neck down.

Seiya banged her head against the bathtub, growling as she thought to herself 'WHY ME?'


	4. Picnic

Chapter 4: Picnic

Usagi sighed contentedly, nuzzling into Seiya's warmth as her lover stroked her hair while they sat underneath a sakura tree.

"Enjoying the picnic, Odango?" asked Seiya with a giggle, kissing Usagi's cheek.

Usagi nodded her head, smiling up at the dark starlight and replied,"Hai. It's beautiful out here today."

Seiya leaned down, brushing her lips against Usagi's as she murmured,"Not as beautiful as you, love."

Usagi blushed as her lover delivered a kiss to her shoulder, sitting up with a shy whisper,"Seiya..."

Seiya smiled, picking up a strawberry and dipped it in cream, taking a bite out of it. "It's true, Odango. You are the most beautiful person that I've ever seen. Now back to our picnic before we are interrupted again."

Usagi giggled, reaching over beside Seiya to grab a strawberry when Seiya's hand grasped hers gently. Looking up in confusion, Usagi watched as her lover shook her head before she picked up another strawberry and dipped it in cream.

Seiya smiled seductively at her blonde beauty, putting it between her lips as she gestured for her lover to take a bite out of the other end.

Usagi blushed once realization had dawned on her, wrapping her lips on the other end of the strawberry before taking a bite out of it at the same time as Seiya with their lips brushing against each other slightly.

Seiya smirked at Usagi, wrapping her arms around her waist and licked the trail of strawberry juice from the corner of Usagi's lips, pressing her lips against hers in a hungry kiss as she gently pushed Usagi onto the picnic blanket.

Usagi deepened the kiss, wrapping her fingers around dark blue tendrils as her starlight's hands started to explore her body once again.

Seiya pulled away from the kiss, starting to trail kisses from Usagi's ear to her collarbone and smiled against her skin as her lover moaned in pleasure, using her knee to ground against Usagi's center.

Usagi gasped in surprise and pleasure, rolling her hips into the younger girl's as she moaned out,"Seiya..."

Seiya lifted her head up, looking into azure blue eyes when all of a sudden they heard a woman's voice say in disgust,"EW! A lesbian couple! Shino, let's get the hell out of here! It's been infested by lesbians."

Usagi looked away in sadness as Seiya glared at the couple in annoyance.

"Well then, if WE'RE disgusting, then you're the runner up for bitch of the year."

The woman gasped, looking at Seiya in shock as she gestured to herself. "ME? But you two are degrading! Groping each other out in public! Just disgusting!"

Seiya said,"Demo my girlfriend and I did nothing to you two so go to hell. We're just happy this way."

The man, Shino, glared back at Seiya as he said,"Oi! You can't talk to her like that! Do you want me-?"

"Finish that sentence and I'll knock the hell out of you, you stupid ass bastard," threatened Seiya, her gaze unwavering.

Shino gulped, taking his lover's hand and said hurriedly as they walked away,"Ok, dear, let's go!"

"Demo we-."

"Just forget about it!"

Seiya smirked before it faded, her eyes softening as she looked at her crying lover and embraced her lovingly, causing her lover to break down with sobs. "Shh... Daijobu.. Don't worry about them. I love you no matter what. Don't listen to what they say. They're just bitter... Aishiteru. Aishiteru."


	5. Spa

Chapter 5: Spa

"Where are you taking me, Seiya?"

Seiya smiled, continuing to lead her lover towards their destination and said soothingly,"You'll see soon. It'll be peaceful and fun."

Usagi squealed happily in excitement,"Really?"

Seiya giggled at her lover's childish enthusiasm and replied,"Hai. And we're almost there."

"Demo where are we going? Is it the spa?"

Seiya hummed thoughtfully, smiling. "Hmmm... Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?"

Usagi pouted, causing her lover to giggle some more. "Mou, Seiya, I want to kkknnnnnooooowwww... Onegai! I want to know where we're going."

"Patience, love. We're almost there."

'Hopefully this cheers her up...'

"And now... Stop."

Usagi stopped at Seiya's command as the dark beauty snatched a robe off the rack. "Are we there yet?"

Seiya replied as she handed Usagi the robe,"Not exactly. Demo take your clothes off and put this on."

Usagi blushed as she murmured,"Anou..."

Seiya brushed her lover's hair away from her face lovingly and said reassuringly,"Don't worry. I won't look." Then she turned away from Usagi.

Usagi started to strip herself of her clothes shyly, blushing a little at the possibility of Seiya leering at her.

Seiya's eyes darkened with lust as she looked at Usagi's reflection in the mirror, licking her legs as she looked at Usagi's long, slightly toned legs. A moan escaped from her lips as she imagined Usagi's legs wrapped around her neck as her tongue licked over Usagi's...

"Seiya?"

Seiya opened her eyes when she heard Usagi's soft angelic voice, turning around to see her lover wearing the robe that went mid-thigh and took her hand in hers. "Let's go.'

Usagi followed after Seiya, the sweet smell of jasmine, vanilla, strawberry, and...

'Lilac like Seiya...' thought Usagi, smiling at the thought of her dark-haired girlfriend.

"Here we are."

Usagi gasped in shock after Seiya had removed the blindfold, looking around at the room as Seiya stood beside her with a smirk. Turning to look the younger girl, Usagi said breathlessly,"You shouldn't have."

Seiya shrugged, smiling. "Anything for my Odango. Now it's time for a message and-."

"Ma'am, you look like you need a facial. Come over here," said an anxious worker as she grabbed onto Seiya.

"NANI? Demo I'm here with my-."

"Gomen nasai. Demo your manager wants you to cleanse your body and mind today and that means no company, so let's go!"

"Demo I ... I ... That's my-,"protested Seiya as she was dragged off.

Usagi smiled sadly, waving at Seiya. "Daijobu. I'll see ya once you get done, Sei-chan. Don't worry. I hope that you enjoy it."

Seiya looked into sad azure blue eyes, her eyes softening sadly as she saw unshed tears within those eyes before she disappeared through the door for a wax job.

"Anyhow, sit down and prop your legs up on these..."

Seiya sat down on the chair with her legs propped up, a dreadful, horrific feeling developing within her stomach.

The woman smiled at Seiya in a overly sweet way and reassured,"Don't worry, Kou-san. This won't hurt a bit."

Seiya frowned, opening her mouth to protest when the sound of something ripping as her agonized screams followed afterwards.


	6. Club

Chapter 6: Club

"So did you successfully tap that, Seiya?"

Seiya rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her cocktail as she ignored Yaten's laughter.

"So you didn't, ne? Damn, Seiya, you're just the most horrible seductress in the whole entire world. Hell that's probably why you haven't done Playboy," said Yaten, laughing even harder as Seiya's eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance.

Taiki sighed, rolling her eyes. "Stop trying to piss her off, Yaten. It's not her fault that she keeps on being delayed from doing... that."

Yaten snickered, gesturing to the dance floor where Usagi and Minako were dancing in a very suggestive way with Ami dancing beside them. "So that's not torturing her pussy one bit, Taiki, that she hasn't gotten any of that?"

Seiya sent a glare at Yaten before turning her attention onto the dance floor, taking another sip of her drink as her eyes started to darken from following Usagi's movements closely.

Licking her lips, Seiya watched as Usagi continued to dance, noticing how sweat was glistening on her skin like glitter underneath the lights.

'My tongue would lick the sweat off of her skin as my fingers played with her-.'

Seiya's lustful thoughts were cut off by Yaten making moaning noises, moving her hips in a grinding motion and said between moans,"Oh Seiya... that feels good... harder... HARDER... ummhmm... a little... bit higher.. kami-."

Yaten cried out in pain when Seiya smacked her upside the head, glaring at the obviously annoyed, yet sexually fustrated dark-haired beauty as she threatened,"Don't you dare make fun of my Odango again, understand?"

Yaten snorted, rolling her eyes as she sat back with her arms crossed and murmured something about how Seiya should just masturbate or something.

"SEIYA!"

Seiya turned her attention onto a smiling Usagi, returning the smile and asked seductively,"Want to grind on me now, ne? Hmmm... Never thought of my Odango as the type to have "sex" on the dance floor."

Usagi blushed, nervously twirling a lock of golden hair around a delicate finger. "Anou, I was only-."

Seiya giggled, getting up as Ami and Minako sat with their respective lovers and took Usagi's hand in hers. "Don't worry. I was just teasing ya. Demo let's go dance."

Usagi followed Seiya onto the dance floor timidly, feeling Seiya's hands on her hips and started to dance to the music.

Minako asked from her place on Yaten's lap,"So you harassed her about it again, ne?"

Yaten said,"Hai. Why would it concern you?"

Minako giggled, kissing Yaten's cheek as she smacked her upside her head also. "Well stop. We haven't done it yet either."

Yaten rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around Minako and kissed her. Then she whispered in her ear,"Not yet. Wait until tonight, OK?"

Minako smiled, pecking Yaten's lips.

Ami said as she blushed from the way Seiya and Usagi were dancing together,"Demo aren't they dancing a bit...?"

"Oh, Ami-chan, don't worry! Seiya-san and Usagi-chan need to vent out their sexual fustrations, especially Seiya-san," said Minako, smiling.

Taiki giggled as her lover blushed some more, kissing her cheek just as someone cried out in surprise, then in pain.

Minako, Yaten, Ami, and Taiki sweatdropped when they saw that Seiya had thrown a man across the room and into the bar, sighing when they noticed how red Usagi was and all the stares that Seiya was getting.

Yaten lets out an annoyed sigh, taking another sip of her drink as Taiki shook her head.

"He must've tried to touch her like the others..."


	7. Concert

Chapter 7: Concert

"Hurry up, Seiya. We have to go," Taiki said, slightly annoyed.

"Seiya! Hurry the fuck up! Get your lips off Usagi's neck, titties or whatever the hell you're biting and sucking on!" Yaten yelled from outside the door as the noise stopped.

"Yaten, that's inappropritate to say," Taiki said shaking her head, slightly annoyed with the silver haired girl. Yaten looked at Taiki and scowled after muttering something.

"Oi, it's true since we both saw her and Usagi disappear into her dressing room," Yaten told Taiki who suddenly nodded.

Seiya sighed in the dressing room, 'God damn it...how many interruptions had this been now? 7 or 8?' The blue-haired girl was truly losing count. She turned to the door where she knew her friends were. She pulled her lips away from Usagi's and rolled her eyes. "I'm coming, just a few more seconds."

Snort. "You're coming all right."

Seiya growled as Usagi blushed from her place underneath of her on the couch. "What did you say, shrimp?"

"You heard me, dumbass. Now come on. No time for you to be getting quickies."

Seiya rolled her eyes again, sighing fustratedly as she got up and grabbed her shirt from its place on top of her vanity. "Fine! I'm fucking coming! And I'm NOT doing that!"

"Oh really? Well then, how come we heard Usagi moaning a few minutes ago?"

Seiya sighed again, pulling her shirt down once putting it on and opened the door, glaring at her friends. "As if that's any of your business. Now let's go."

Yaten snickered and said as she followed Taiki down the hallway,"Okay, okay. No need for attitude. Geez."

Seiya sighed one last time, shaking her head.

"Anou... Good luck, Seiya."

Seiya turned around, smiling down at a blushing Usagi and embraced her, giving her a quick passionate kiss. "Arigato. Will try to finish this later, ne?"

Usagi blushed some more as Seiya gave a quick lick and bite to her neck, nodding her head. "Hai. Will see you soon."

Seiya giggled, leading Usagi out of the room.

Seiya smiled down at Usagi in the front row, continuing to sing as she danced provocatively to the music and almost giggled when she noticed how Usagi was mouthing the words along with her, getting on her knees before leaning forward to be face to face with Usagi.

Usagi blushed when she caught sight of Seiya's cleavage, hearing Seiya giggle when she blushed even more from Seiya giving her a quick kiss.

Taiki and Yaten shook their heads, rolling their eyes at their hormonal best friend's actions as they continued to sing and dance.

Seiya smirked, rolling her hips seductively in a grinding motion as she continued to sing and got up, turning around while trying not to smirk more as Usagi stared at her toned round ass.

Then she, Taiki, and Yaten finish singing, getting into different seductive poses as their fans went wild.

"Seiya? Seiya? Are you there?" asked Usagi, walking into Seiya's dressing room and looked around the darkened room for her lover.

Then she gasped when a hand grabbed hers, twirling her around and was about to scream when she was cut off by a pair of soft, gentle lips kissing her.

"Seiya?" said Usagi when the lights came on to reveal her missing lover, who was smirking at her now.

Seiya cuts Usagi off again before she could yell at her with her lips pressing into hers, her hands trailing down Usagi's body and made a move to take her shirt off when they heard...

"And they're at it again ... Why not get a fucking hotel, Seiya? Geez you're just stupid when you're horny as hell."

Seiya growled, turning around to face Yaten and Taiki with annoyance burning within her eyes. "Get the hell out."

Yaten opened her mouth to retort when she was cut off sharply by Taiki.

"Calm down, Seiya. Just here to let you know that we have to go to a signing and a meet and greet now before we go see our manager. So let's go."

"And try to not scare anybody off with masturbating, OK?" said Yaten, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a snicker.

Seiya glared at Yaten, her eyes narrowing. "Shut the fuck up, shrimp."  
>"Whatever. Don't be late."<p>

Yaten shrugged, snickering as she and Taiki walked off to go to the signing with Taiki shaking her head at her.

Seiya sighed, kissing Usagi. "Rain check?"

Usagi smiled up at the younger girl, kissing her again. "I understand. Don't worry. I'll see ya later."

Seiya smiled, handing Usagi her rose and kissed her one last time before leaving the room.


	8. Beach

Chapter 8: Beach

Usagi giggled, splashing around in the water. "Come on, Seiya! Join me! It's nice and cold out here!"

Seiya tipped her sunglasses down a little, shaking her head at Usagi. "Iie, I'll get all wet and pruny."

Usagi pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Demo I want to splash you."

Seiya giggled, getting up from her chair and shrugged off her jacket, revealing her red bikini set that left little to the imagination as it showed off her toned curvaceous body. "Fine, I'm on my way since you're just too cute to resist," called Seiya, taking her sunglasses off also and walked into the water, ignoring the wolf whistles from the men on the beach, who were leering at her.

Usagi squealed as Seiya picked her up, twirling her around as she giggled along Usagi. "Seiya! Stop that!" cried Usagi, laughing harder.

Seiya smiled, sitting Usagi back down and said,"Okay... demo I'd just like to..." Then she dunked Usagi's head underneath the water, laughing as Usagi shot back up, sputtering.

Usagi pouted again, glaring at Seiya as she whined,"Seeeeiiiiyyyyyaaaa, that's not funny. You're so mean. I could've drowned."

Seiya giggled, hugging Usagi to her ample chest. "Gomen nasai. I couldn't help it. Demo you look sexy when you're soaking wet," said Seiya, adding a wink as Usagi blushed even harder.

Usagi pulled away from Seiya, splashing water on her as she cried out,"ECCHI!"

Seiya giggled some more, wrapping her arms around Usagi's waist. "You're so kawaii, Odango. I could just eat you up," said Seiya, snickering as Usagi started blushing again when she started trailing kisses down her neck.

"Anou, Seiya, there's..." said a nervous Usagi as Seiya started to nip at her shoulder.

"Don't worry. They're in their own world."

Usagi blushed even more, holding back a moan when Seiya bit her neck and squealed in surprise when Seiya's left hand grasped her ass.

"SEIYA!"

Seiya chuckled, kissing Usagi passionately as she started to undo her bikini top. "Relax, love. I'm here," said Seiya, kissing her again to silence her protest and was about to pull off her bikini top, until she heard another wolf whistle that was followed by a man shouting.

"TAKE IT ALL OFF! Man, I just wanna bend you over and-."

Usagi gaped, her eyes widened in shock and horror at how fast Seiya had gotten back on shore in time enough to pumch the man right in the face.

Seiya glared down at the older man, sneering at him without dropping her defense stance. "Go on and finish that sentence. I dare you. No one talks about MY Odango like that, except for me!"

The man glared at Seiya, getting up while wiping blood from his nose. "Why you little... I oughta beat the hell out of you."

Seiya smirked at the man, making a "bring it" motion with her right hand. "Go on. What's stopping ya? You're just looking like a goddamn stupid ass fool who has a thumb stuck up his ass."

The man growled, lunging for Seiya, who dodged him before following it up with a knee to his stomach and an elbow to his spine.

Seiya giggled with her hands on her hips, watching as the man fell over despite all of the stares that she was getting from other people on the beach also. "Is that all you got? You're not even trying."

The man got up, glaring at Seiya and made a move to throw punch when a voice called.

"YAMATE, SEIYA!"

Seiya turned to a distressed Usagi, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her into her, kissing her forehead. "Gomen ne. Forgot that you were here. Just couldn't help myself. I'll make it up to you, OK?"

Usagi nodded her head, nuzzling into Seiya's neck.

Seiya looked down at Usagi, smiling down at her. "Demo let's go home. Don't wanna get sunburnt, ne?" said Seiya, giggling as she led Usagi to the changing room.


	9. Strip Club

Chapter 9: Strip Club

Seiya rolled her eyes, watching as the female strippers danced around on stage. "I am not impressed at all," said Seiya in boredom.

Yaten snickered and said,"Neither am I, demo we're trying to break Taiki, remember?"

Seiya shrugged, taking another sip of her drink. "I know. Demo none of them are real. They bought their titties!"

Yaten laughed and said,"And you'll know about titties how? Have you been sucki-?"

"Hello, darling. Want a free lap dance?" said one of the strippers, smiling down at Seiya.

Seiya rolled her eyes and said,"No. I'm not interested, now go away."

The stripper huffed, glaring at Seiya before she walked off.

"I'm shocked that you denied a lap dance, Seiya. Demo I really shouldn't be since- ,"said Yaten, being cut off by a familiar voice calling her name.

"YATEN-KUN!"

Yaten grunted as Minako tackled her, wrapping her arms around her and looked at her in annoyance. "Why in the hell are you here?"

Minako shrugged, shifting a little on Yaten's lap while trying not to smirk at the small moan that came from deep within her lover's throat. "Usagi-chan and I were bored, so we came here just for a quick dance. Ain't that right, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi blushed underneath the two starlights' intense gazes, blushing even more from Seiya's leering and fiddled around with one of her rings on her fingers. "Anou, Minako-chan, Ami-chan, and I always come here to dance during our free time. Demo Ami-chan's around here somewhere."

Seiya smiled, watching as Usagi blushed even more and let her imagination wonder about Usagi and very... compromising... positions that she would like to have Usagi in.

Yaten rolled her eyes as Minako giggled, sighing at her friend's lustful stares towards her girlfriend and got up with Minako. "Whatever. Anyway, Minako and I are going dancing now, so ja."

Seiya smirked at Usagi once Minako and Yaten had disappeared into the crowd, taking her hands into hers and tugged Usagi to her, giggling when Usagi had landed on her lap. "Hey, sexy, miss me?" asked Seiya, kissing Usagi hungrily.

Usagi said between kisses as Seiya's hands started to travel around underneath her shirt,"Seiya... we can't ... do this... here... This ... is... a public... place."

"I don't care. I want you now," said Seiya, cupping Usagi's breasts underneath of her shirt and smirked when Usagi moaned, making a move to unbutton her skirt when she heard a wolf whistle.

"YAY! Take it off!"

"Umm, how I'd like to have tall one's legs wrapped around my neck as I-."

Usagi blushed, looking away as both drunkened men cried out in pain after the sound of bones breaking echoed in her ears.


	10. Dinner

Chapter 10: Dinner With The Three Lights's Manager!

"Odango, are you sure about this?" asked Seiya nervously, fiddling with the hem of her tight black dress that she had on as she posed in front of her mirror.

Usagi called from the bathroom while applying her eyeliner,"Hai, they'll love you. I promise. He's just your manager anyway."

Seiya sighed, striking another pose. "You better be right. Demo how do I look?"

Usagi walked out of the bathroom, gaping at Seiya as she looked at the tight black sleeveless dress that her lover had on that showed off her curves and long legs. "Anou..."

"You look as if you're about to audition for Playboy, or about to work a corner," said Yaten from her place in the doorway of Seiya's bedroom, snickering to herself.

Seiya turned around, glaring at Yaten. "Oh shut the fuck up. At least I look sexier than you do."

Yaten snorted, rolling her eyes. "Am not. Demo shouldn't you cover up a little? Because surely you and Usagi aren't going to be able to fuck like bunnies tonight since you're going to be having dinner with her parents."

Seiya rolled her eyes, throwing her lipstick at Yaten, who dodged it, laughing.

Taiki shook her head, walking into the room and took a look at Seiya's dress. "You really should change, Seiya. Our manager doesn't like it when he sees a girl dress in a provocative, fearless, sexual way."

Seiya groaned, huffing as she frantically gestured to her dress. "Demo that's basically ALL of my girls clothes, so I don't have anything to wear."

"Well then, call in sick or something. get naked, get Usagi naked, throw her on the bed, and fuck each others' brains out," said Yaten, causing Usagi to blush rapidly and flipped her hair.

Seiya glared down at Yaten, her clenched fist twitching. "Shrimp, nobody asked you to put your two cents in, so shut the fuck up."

Yaten smirked at Seiya, snickering. "Demo that's all you've been trying to do lately is just get Usagi naked and have her scream your fucking name all night long."

"I do- ."

"Yes you do and I'm surprised that you haven't masturbated to her picture on your phone yet from the way you moan her name every single night," said Yaten.

Taiki sweatdropped, rubbing her temple as she sighed. "Yaten, we don't-."

"But it's true. Seiya's just horny as hell and is about to lose her fucking mind since she's in heat. I told you to get her those pills, Taiki, but no, she can handle the yearly sexual heat," said Yaten, rolling her eyes.

"Shrimp, I give you 5 seconds to run... 1...," growled out Seiya, her fist shaking beside her side.

"Oh please. As if you're going to do anything..."

"2.."

"We all know that you're a big ass pussy..."

"3..."

"I remember that one time when Taiki and I caught you..."

"4..."

"And to this day you're just a sexually revved..."

"5!" cried Seiya, running after a smirking Yaten.

Usagi and Taiki sighed, sweatdropping as they listened to the sound of Seiya and Yaten running around the apartment, fighting and breaking things.

"Seiya-san! You look so gorgeous tonight!" said the Three Lights's manager, hugging Seiya.

Seiya's eyebrow twitched as she felt her manager grab her ass, feeling a kiss on her cheek from Usagi after he had let her go and smiled at her lover.

"And who do we have here? A fallen angel?" asked the Three Lights's manager, looking at Usagi and took her hand, kissing it.

Usagi blushed, pulling her hand away. "Anou... I'm..."

Seiya smirked at their manager, feeling the urge to punch him in the face as he leered at Usagi and wrapped an arm around Usagi's waist. "She's my girlfriend, Tsukino Usagi."

The manager manager raised his eyebrow as Yaten snickered and Taiki rolled her eyes, looking between the couple. "Your girlfriend? How long have you been dating this beautiful, exotic angel?"

"5 years and 7 months. Got a problem with that, Shino?" replied Seiya, pulling a blushing Usagi closer to her.

Shino looked at Seiya, then at Usagi, then back on Seiya and shrugged, sitting down at the table with Seiya and Usagi following suit. "No. Not at all. Just that I'd never would've thought that you were a lesbian."

"Well, I am. Now can we order our food?" said Seiya, rolling her eyes.

"Okay. Hey, waiter!" said Shino, waving a nearby waiter over.

Seiya smiled over at Usagi, her hand rubbing on Usagi's thigh and smiled seductively at Usagi as Usagi blushed some more.

The waiter walked over to the table, bowing down. "How may I help you?"

Yaten said,"I would like some cavier."

Taiki shook her head at Yaten's choice of food, sighing. "Chicken dinner for me."

Shino smiled at Usagi, ignoring the glare that Seiya was giving him. "And a delicious lobster dinner with a bottle of wine for this beauty here."

Seiya narrowed her eyes at Shino as Usagi blushed, unconsciously moving her hand closer to Usagi's hot core without Usagi's reaction. "And I'll just take the same thing as Taiki."

The waiter asked," Would that be all you want?"

Shino said, "Hai, it is."

Usagi blushed even more after the waiter lefted to get their meals, feeling Seiya's fingers near her pussy and batted at her hand underneath the table. "Anou... Seiya, your hand..." whispered Usagi, gasping when Seiya's fingers brushed against her cotton-clad pussy.

Seiya looked away from glaring at Shino as he talked to Taiki about their next album, smirking at the blush on Usagi's face and leaned forward, nibbling on her ear. "It's okay. I'll take care of you," whispered Seiya into Usagi's ear, cupping Usagi underneath of the table.

Usagi choked back a gasp, her hips bucking into Seiya's hand as the starlight trailed a couple of kisses down her neck.

"So, Seiya, what do you say about having your beautiful girlfriend come to the recording studio some time?"

Seiya pulled away from Usagi sharply, resisting the urge to slap the leer off of Shino's face as he leered at Usagi. "She always comes with me to the studio, Shino, so there's no need to ask her to because I allow her to all the time. Demo I've got to go get something from the van now. Be right back," said Seiya, getting up from the table and walked away.

Shino smiled at Usagi after Seiya had disappeared out of sight, watching as she looked sadly after Seiya. "So, Usagi-san?"

Usagi looked away from the direction that Seiya had went off to, looking at Shino in confusion. "Huh?"

"How did you and Seiya-san get together?" asked Shino, watching an uncomfortable look come over Usagi's face as he looked her up and down again.

"We met in high school and fell in love, even though we started off as friends at first. She always cheered me up when I'm sad and feeling lonely," replied Usagi as she looked down at her hands, feeling Taiki's and Yaten's sympathetic gazes on her and could of sworn that she saw them both glare at Shino.

"That's interesting. Is she good?" said Shino, his eyes not blinking at all.

Usagi looked up in shock and bewilderment, noticing how Yaten was about to pounce on him if Taiki hadn't grabbed her arm as they both glared at their manager. "What do you mean?"

Shino licked his lips, smiling. "Is she good in bed?"

Usagi blushed, covering her cheeks. "Anou... Sh...," said Usagi, noticing how Yaten mouthing "bathroom" to her without Shino noticing.

Usagi stopped blushing, getting up. "Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom. Be right back."

Shino called after Usagi as she made her way to the ladies' room,"Don't take too long!"

Usagi sighed in relief once entering the bathroom, ignoring the distasteful and curious looks the other women in the bathroom were giving her as they passed by and walked over to a nearby sink, turning it on.

Usagi sighed again, dabbing water on her face and neck as she thought sadly 'I wonder what's taking Seiya so long. Is she ok? Has she finally gotten bored of me because of us not having a sex life like Taiki-san and Yaten-kun?'

Then she choked back a sob at the thought of Seiya leaving her because of that, turning off the water and took out her lipstick, making a move to apply it when a hand grasped her wrist as a strong arm wrapped lovingly around her waist.

"Don't bother. You look just fine, though I'm going to ruin your makeup in a few," said a familiar voice as the person kissed Usagi's shoulder.

Usagi turned around, shocked azure met mischievous, yet seductive midnight blue. "Seiya?"

Seiya smiled down at Usagi, wrapping her arms around her waist. "In the flesh. Missed me that fast?"

Usagi opened her mouth to protest when Seiya silenced her with a passionate kiss, feeling Seiya's hands wondering all over her body. Then she broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Seiya, we can't-ooohhh...," protested Usagi, letting out a moan as Seiya nibbled and sucked on her neck.

"We ...we ca... can't do this right now... too many PEOPLE!" protested Usagi, letting out a cry of pleasure as Seiya's hand cupped her and tossed her head back, her hips bucking.

"Don't worry. Let them watch. You're mine," whispered Seiya without stopping, leaning Usagi against the counter as Usagi responded with another moan and made a move to slide Usagi's straps off when the sound of the door slamming open as a familiar voice called.

"Seiya! Usagi! Hurry up already! Shino's getting on my last goddamn nerves and-oh lord. There you two go again!"

Seiya growled, rolling her eyes as she turned around to face Yaten. "Do you mind? We were-."

"Trying to fuck like bunnies again? In the bathroom? Wow, never expected YOU to be THAT sexually fustrated," said Yaten, smirking as she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now go ahead. Do it," mocked Yaten, snickering.

Seiya glared at Yaten, watching as her older sister snickered some more at Usagi's blushing face. "Why is it always you?"

"Probably because I'm blessed. Now let's go. Taiki might actually kill Shino," said Yaten, waving a hand over her shoulder as she and a blushing Usagi lefted the restroom.

Seiya growled, punching the counter. "DAMN HER!"


	11. Movies

Chapter 11: Movies

"Why did you pick out such a scary movie, Seiya?" whined Usagi, pouting as she followed her dark-haired girlfriend over to the concession stand.

Seiya smiled down at Usagi, winking at her. "It'll be romantic. I want to spend some time with you."

Usagi pouted some more, giving Seiya puppy dog eyes as she pointed at a nearby movie poster for a romance movie. "But why can't we go see this? Don't you want me to stay alive? I will have a heart-attack watching that horror movie."

Usagi almost screamed when an arm wrapped around her shoulders lovingly, her eyes meeting Seiya's eyes bored into hers and allowed Seiya to tilt her head up to look directly into her eyes.

Seiya looked seriously into Usagi's eyes with a dozen of unreadable emotions dancing within her eyes, her lips nearly brushing Usagi's. "But I'm right here. I won't let anything or any hurt you. I love you too much to allow anything happen to you. So don't act like I don't care for you ever again, OK?"

Usagi's eyes softened, opening her mouth to reply to Seiya and was cut off by Seiya's lips on hers in a passionate kiss.

Then Seiya pulled away from Usagi, taking her hand in hers and started to lead her directly to the movie. "Let's go."

"But shouldn't we get popcorn, candy, and drinks?" asked Usagi, allowing her girlfriend to drag her through the doors after she had given the usher their tickets.

Seiya smiled, looking at Usagi out of the corner of her eye. "But I don't need them to enjoy the movie. I have all the refreshments that I can get," said Seiya, winking after her, causing a confused look to appear on Usagi's face.

***:***:***:***:***:***:***:***:***:***:**

Usagi lets out a shriek as one of the character's guts were yanked out, clinging onto an unfazed Seiya's arm.

Seiya raised an eyebrow at the moon bunny's behavior, replacing her look of confusion with a smirk as Usagi buried her face between her breasts to block out the bloody scene on the movie screen.

Usagi sniffled, trembling in fear as she crawled into Seiya's lap and looked into the dark beauty's eyes pleadingly. "Can we go now? You had your fun, Seiya. Now time to go before I-AH!"

Usagi screamed when another character was killed by decapitation, burying her head between Seiya's chest again.

Seiya sighed, wrapping her arms lovingly and protectively around Usagi's tiny waist to comfort her and kissed her cheek, silently enjoying the feel of Usagi's hot breath on her exposed cleavage. "It's okay. I'm right here. I'll protect you. No need to be scared, love."

Usagi looked up at Seiya hopefully, sniffling. "Does that mean that we can leave?"

"No because it's too close to the end. But I can distract you from being scared," said Seiya, kissing Usagi's forehead tenderly.

Usagi blushed, feeling Seiya's hands trailing down her sides to cup her ass. "But, Seiya, we can't be-."

Usagi was silenced by Seiya's soft lips on hers, allowing the starlight to shift her hips up and down in a erotic motion.

"Ssh, just relax. I'll take good care of you, " whispered Seiya, placing her knee between Usagi's legs and kissed her again.

"S-S-Seiya, we... CAN'T do this... HERE!" gasped out Usagi, letting a couple of moans as she grinded herself against Seiya's knee.

Seiya wrapped her lips around Usagi's earlobe, suckling on it as she started to move Usagi's hips a bit more faster and smirked at the sounds coming out of Usagi's lips.

"Se... Se... Seiya... please we... must stop before ... RIGHT THERE!" said Usagi when Seiya's right hand cupped her, grinding into Seiya's hand and knee a bit harder.

"Come on, Odango. You know you want to-, " said Seiya, rolling eyes when she was cut off by her cell phone ringing.

"Just ignore it, " said Seiya, placing a kiss on Usagi's exposed collarbone, then her shoulder as her phone continued to ring.

Usagi pulled away from Seiya after the fifth ring, blushing a little as she got back into her seat. "You should answer that. It could be important."

Seiya sighed, taking out her cell phone and opened it, putting it to her ear. "WHAT?"

"Ooh, somebody's a bit pissy today. What? You're on your period?" came Yaten's voice from the other end.

"Why in the hell are you harassing me? This is me time with Odango!" said an annoyed Seiya, watching as Usagi blushed a bit more while playing with a strand of her golden locks.

"And I should care in what way? Anyway, need you to come into the studio. We need to finish the rest of our album, " said Yaten, looking out of the corner of her eye at Taiki and Shino as they talked to each other.

Seiya sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine. I'm on my way."

Then she hung up her phone, sighing and leaned over towards Usagi, kissing her before pulling away. "I need to go. I'm needed at the studio."

Usagi looked sadly at her hands, trying to hold back her disappointment and sadness. "Oh, ok. I'll have Minako-chan take me home."

"But I can take you. I-," protested Seiya, kissing Usagi back before pulling away.

"Just go. I understand," reassured Usagi, smiling encouragingly at her lover.

Seiya shook her head, taking Usagi's hand and led her out of the movie theater. "No. You're coming with me. So let's go."

Usagi blushed, smiling at how her girlfriend wants to take care of her and followed her to her car.


	12. Finally!

Chapter 12: FINALLY?

"Odango! You need to hurry up. Can't watch my show without you next to me!" yelled Seiya, laying on her bed in only a black spaghetti top and black shorts that went mid-thigh.

"I'm coming! Just wait a few minutes!"

Seiya sighed, crossing her legs and leaned against the headboard, waiting patiently for her girlfriend.

Usagi walked out of the bathroom in only a towel, drying her hair off with another and walked over to Seiya's closet, oblivious to the look that Seiya was giving her.

Seiya leered at Usagi's form, watching as she bent over to get a pair of panties from her underwear drawer.

"Seiya, do you have any underwear that isn't a thong? I can't -," said Usagi, yelping when she felt hands on her hips and a warm breath tickle her hair.

"No, I don't. But don't worry. You don't need any anyway."

Usagi opened her mouth to protest when she found herself being pinned down to the bed, followed by her lips being captured in a deep, passionate kiss that held a hint of a abnormal feeling in it as Seiya's hands trailed down her body.

Then Usagi lets out a gasp of shock when Seiya yanked her towel off of her body, cold air connecting with her body.

Seiya smiled, looking down at Usagi's bare body and brushed her hand against Usagi's skin, earning a shiver. "You're so soft and beautiful."

Usagi blushed a little, trying to cover her breasts and womanhood with her hands from Seiya's intense gaze and felt Seiya's hands pry them away from her body with a reassuring, loving smile.

"It's okay. You don't have to be ashamed, Odango. You're beautiful, " whispered Seiya, brushing her lips against Usagi's as she pinned Usagi's hands above her head and started to trail kisses from Usagi's lips to her shoulder.

Usagi shivered in pleasure from the feeling of having her lover's lips on her skin, tugging at Seiya's shirt and looked into confused midnight blue eyes. "You need to take this off, Seiya."

Seiya cocked an eyebrow before replacing it with a smirk, sitting up and grasped the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head to reveal her bare breasts.

Usagi's eyes widened in shock, staring at Seiya's breasts as the light smirked at her reaction and watched as the starlight's pants joined her discarded shirt on the floor.

Seiya giggled, trailing her hands seductively along her sides with a purr. "Like what you see?"

Usagi nodded a little, her eyes still on Seiya's breasts and soon let out a moan when Seiya's skin connected with hers.

Seiya smiled down at Usagi, pecking her lips before trailing her tongue down Usagi's neck to the valley of her breasts and wrapped her lips around a pink hardened nub, listening to the sound of Usagi's moans and gasps as the blonde arched into her.

Usagi moaned louder when Seiya started to suckle and nibble on her other nipple, holding Seiya's head to her chest and entangled her fingers within dark blue strands of hair.

Seiya lifted her head, smirking at Usagi's mewl of protest and whispered in her ear,"Say my name."

Usagi lets out another moan as Seiya licked her earlobe, feeling her lover's lips leave kisses down her body. "Seiya..."

Seiya smiled against Usagi's skin, nuzzling against her flat stomach and said in between kisses, "Again."

"Seiya..., " gasped out Usagi, feeling Seiya's tongue on her inner right thigh.

"Once more."

"SEIYA!" gasped Usagi loudly when she felt Seiya's lips around her clit, grabbing onto Seiya's head and bucking into her face.

Seiya nibbled at Usagi's clit, holding down her thrashing hips as the blonde tried to hold her there.

"Don't stop... Please... not now, " pleaded Usagi, feeling herself reaching that fateful fall towards oblivion.

Seiya pulled away from Usagi's clit, smirking at her as Usagi groaned in fustration. "But I don't want it to end to fast, so be patient or I'll..."

Usagi whimpered as Seiya's finger flicked her bundle of nerves, trying to wrap her legs around her girlfriend's neck to bring her back down.

"Stop and leave you as sexually fustrated unless you behave and just let me ...," Seiya trailed off to give a quick lick to Usagi's pussy, continuing to smirk as the blonde responded with a loud moan while trying to tug her dark-haired lover back down to finish her job.

"Stop that!" yelled Usagi, panting from arousal as she glared down at her lover.

Seiya replied teasingly with mischief flashing within her eyes,"I will if you behave yourself because I will let you play with me later, though ..."

"What?" asked Usagi as her lover leered at her, licking her lips hungrily that caused Usagi to become more aroused.

Seiya delivered a quick kiss to Usagi's lips, sinking back down to her previous position. "You might have that much energy left once I'm done with you."

Usagi opened her mouth to ask Seiya why, but only a cry of pleasure that was followed closely by moans escaped from her lips. And she started to grind her hips along with the rhythm that Seiya had set, her eyes closed, lips open, and her head tossed back in pleasure.

"Seiya ..."

"Not yet."

"Seiya, " whimpered Usagi, her skin starting to flush as her fate approached.

"Hmmmm... say it again ..."

"SEIYA!" moaned Usagi, panting as her lover's talented mouth continued to work its magic on her.

"Again ..., " whispered Seiya, slipping her fingers into Usagi's wetness.

"SEI-."

:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-

"-YA!"

Seiya jotted from her bed with a yell when cold water is splashed onto her, screaming.

"See? She was too busy having a wet dream again, " came Yaten's snide reply from her place on Seiya's doorframe, smirking.

Taiki sighed, rolling her eyes after sitting the bucket down on the floor. "Shut up, Yaten. But, Seiya, you really need to fix your problem because-."

"You were fucking dry humping Taiki and trying to grab at my tits while moaning 'Odango' over and over again, you fucking pervert!" yelled Yaten, crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

Taiki blushed a little at the memory as Seiya looked at them in disbelief and replied, "Exactly. So we woke you up."

Seiya cursed, slamming her face into her pillows. "DAMMIT!"

"How do you think we feel? Hell Usagi's not even here. We're on tour if you remember, " snapped Yaten.

Seiya groaned, holding her pillow to her face as she thought 'It was just a fucking dream! GODDAMNIT!'


	13. Movie Trailer

Chapter 13: Movie Trailer

"Alright now. Great job, everyone. Now time for lunch break. Be back by 2 o'clock to shoot more of this film, " called a movie director with a blowhorn.

Seiya smiled, walking away from the set. Happy that she was FINALLY away from that pig-headed man posing as her lover for the drama that she was starring in with Taiki and Yaten.

Seiya let out a giggle as she made her way back to her movie trailer to see Usagi, opening the door. "I'm back!"

Usagi looked up from her magazine, returning Seiya's smile as the bluenette sat next to her on the couch. "Hi. Enjoy the shoot?"

"No. It was boring as hell and Jiro was trying to feel up on me again, " said Seiya, popping one of Usagi's Hershey kisses into her mouth with a roll of her eyes when an idea comes to her mind.

Seiya turned towards Usagi, a Cheshire cat smile appearing on her face and took Usagi's magazine away from her, leaning forward to be face to face with Usagi. "Bbbuuuttt you can help me with that probably. Tire me out."

Usagi blushed, feeling Seiya's lips brushing against hers. "But we can't. We're on set. You still have to do your TV show."

Seiya started to place several kisses to Usagi's lips, taking Usagi's hand in hers as she started to trail Usagi's down her toned body. "But. I. Have. Time. To. Kill. And. I. So. Bored. So. Why. Not. Just. Give. Into. Me. Right. Now."

Usagi pulled away, snatching her hand away from Seiya's grasp when her girlfriend had tried to shove her hand down her pants and blushed a bit more. "But what about lunch?"

"I'll buy you some lunch later, but for now live in the moment, " answered Seiya, leaning forward to reclaim Usagi's lips again and kissed her again with even more hunger, pulling away with a teasing smile as Usagi smiled back at her with a faint blush on her face.

Seiya giggled, brushing away Usagi's hair from her face. "Oh, I thought you were against this and yet you're smiling. Hmmm... sort of missing the 'we can't do this, Seiya' thing. But since you're willing to let go ..."

Seiya reclaimed Usagi's mouth with her, happily accepting Usagi's tongue in her mouth and wrapped her arms around Usagi's waist, falling forward onto the couch without crushing Usagi with her weight as her hands started to explore Usagi's body afterwards.

:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:

The sound producer blushed a little when he heard a moan from his headphones, waving his hand at the director. "Umm... sir, I think that you should listen to this."

The director raised an eyebrow, walking over with Taiki, Yaten, and the producer following behind him. "What the hell do you want?"

The sound producer blushed some more, unplugging his headphones and watched everyone's reaction as a female voice cried out in pleasure.

"Seiya!"

"Ssh, Odango. Relax. I'll make you feel better, " came Seiya's voice between pants.

"Ugh! Please stop teasing me! I can't -ahaha... Seiya..., " came the other woman's voice again.

Taiki sighed, shaking her head and turned towards Yaten, who just rolled her eyes.

"Don't look at me. Didn't know that she bought Usagi with her today, " was Yaten's annoyed reply before she flipped her hair.

"Well, then, fix it because Seiya's not suppose to be doing that, especially around here, " said Taiki.

"She has a girlfriend?" asked the producer, his eyebrow raised as more of Usagi's moans came through the radio.

Yaten took out her cell phone, rolling her eyes again and dialed Seiya's cell phone number. "Yes she does. Now let me get her stupid ass self out of this mess."

:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:-*-:

Seiya sat up in annoyance from her place on top of Usagi, letting go of Usagi's nipple in the process as her cell phone rang and took it out, flipping it open. "WHAT THE HELL IS IT THIS TIME, SHRIMP? Better be fucking good if you're interrupting my -."

"'Me time with my Odango'? Well if you weren't so stupid, you would've noticed that you still had your microphone on you and that it"s still on because we're right here, listening to you fuck Usagi."

Usagi gasped, blushing as she sat up and picked up her bra, putting it back up to cover her bare breasts.

Seiya smiled sheepishly at Usagi, giving her a quick kiss to her lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. Now get dressed. Break's over now. So let's go back to filming this damn show!" yelled Yaten in annoyance.

"I'm coming, Your Royal Bitchiness, " growled Seiya back, closing her phone once hanging up with a sigh and gave Usagi a guilty smile."I'm sorry about that."

Usagi nodded her head shyly once putting her shirt back on, looking at her hands and accepted Seiya's kiss. "It's okay. Now you'd better get back to work. Don't want to keep them waiting."

Seiya nodded her head, kissing Usagi. "Ok. But I'll be back for you to treat you to lunch since we missed it. So wait here for me."

Usagi smiled at Seiya, kissing Seiya before the light lefted the trailer and resumed reading the article about Seiya's latest photoshoot for Playboy.


	14. Gym

Chapter 14: Gym

Seiya panted, continuing to lift weights as Usagi performed stretches.

Usagi looked around the Three Lights's private gym in wonder, continuing to do stretches. "I didn't know you had a gym downstairs. How often do you come down here?"

Seiya lifted the weights one more time, sitting them down afterwards and gestured to her body. "Every single day for me that's how I have my sexy body. Taiki and Yaten only come when we need to train with each other."

Usagi blushed a bit, noticing the light sheen of sweat on Seiya's body as Seiya gave a small stretch and looked away when Seiya's eyes met hers, her blush getting deeper.

"Anyway, why don't we spar with each other, until it's time to go? It'll be fun," said Seiya, giving a faint smirk as Usagi tried to avoid eye contact with her.

Usagi nodded her head, straightening up and said,"Okay."

Seiya gets into a defense stance at the same time Usagi does, giving a smirk. "Ready?"

Usagi nodded her head, dodging when Seiya pounced at her and swung around to kick Seiya, who captured her leg and twisted her around.

Seiya giggled as Usagi fell onto the mat, pouncing at her to pin her down when Usagi flipped backwards away from her and landed in a predator stance, smirking at Usagi.

"Oh come on already, Odango. I just want to hug you. No need to be so cold to me. Don't you love me?" said Seiya in mock hurt, giving Usagi puppy dog eyes and pouting.

Usagi dodged Seiya as the taller girl made a move to deliver a sweeping kick to her legs to knock her over, flipping over Seiya's head and wrapped her arms around her to prevent her from moving.

Seiya giggled, half-heartedly struggling against Usagi's grip. "Oh my. You've caught me. What shall I do?"

Usagi giggled, opening her mouth to tell Seiya to stop fooling around when she finds herself being flipped over Seiya's shoulder effortlessly and landed on the mat on her back, her lips being ravished by Seiya's.

Seiya pulled away from Usagi, smirking down at her as she pinned Usagi down with one of her hands. "Oh, Odango, you could've just asked me to be on top. I'd do anything for you."

Usagi said between kisses as Seiya started kissing her lips repeatedly, "Sei... ya... stop... fool... ing... around... we... have... no..."

"Time for this? Man, Odango, that's a lie and you know it. We always have time to have fun, " finished Seiya seductively as her right hand travelled down to Usagi's shorts.

Usagi moaned out as Seiya started nipping and kissing on her neck,"Sei... ya... we... CAN'T!"

Seiya chuckled against Usagi's neck as the blonde let out a loud gasp when her fingers came into contact with her wetness and started to move her fingers around Usagi's swollen nub, feeling Usagi's hips grind up and down against her hand for friction. "Ummm. You're so wet. I see that I'm not the only one having these urges."

Usagi implored between gasps and moans, "Please ... don't stop... I want... I WANT..."

"You want what? You want this?" teased Seiya, starting a faster rhythm against Usagi's swollen nub.

Usagi tossed her head back, her hips moving faster with Seiya's hand and started to feel herself nearing her peak when ...

"USAGI-CHAN! It's time to go-Oh my!"

Seiya groaned in fustration as Usagi batted her hand out of her shorts, springing to her feet with a blush on her face to face Minako.

Minako giggled, leaning against the wall and crossed her arms. "I knew that they say that exercising your abs can cause you an orgasm sometimes when you're a girl, but I never would've thought that it'd be like this!"

Usagi looked down at her feet, blushing even more. "Anou... we-."

Minako waved a hand and laughed. "Calm down. It's no big deal. But we've got to go."

Usagi nodded her head, kissing a fuming Seiya's cheek and said,"See ya, Seiya. Will call you later."

Seiya nodded her head at Usagi, contemplating on having a roommate meeting with Taiki and Yaten to set schedules or something so that she could have some alone time with Usagi. She watched as the two blondes lefted the gym, hearing Minako's excited chatter as she asksd Usagi about their sex life.

Seiya lets out a frustrated sigh, laying down on the mat and smirked, noticing the moisture on her two fingers. Then she put her fingers in her mouth, closing her eyes in bliss.

_'Delicious. Just like vanilla and strawberries. At least I know that I can get her wet'_ she thought in content.


	15. The Talk: Part 1

1Chapter 15: The Talk Part 1

"Seiya! Stop that!" cried Usagi, laughing as she ran away from the taller girl attempting to spray her down with a garden hose.

"What was that, Odango?! You're still hot?! Well then, let me cool you down!" replied an equally laughing Seiya, mischief gleaming within her eyes aa she tried to spray Usagi down with the hose again, but hits Yaten instead from her place on the patio.

"SEIYA! YOU DUMBASS PIECE OF SHIT!" screamed an annoyed Yaten, sputtering as Minako laughed at her girlfriend's attempts to try to get water out of her hair.

Seiya howled with laughter, still gripping the hose in her right hand. "Sorry, Yaten! I'm sorry!"

Yaten glared at Seiya, sneering at her as her lime green eyes glinted dangerously. "You'd better be or I'm gonna have your ass thrown into traffic!"

"Oh please! You love me too much to do that to me! You'd miss me!" yelled back Seiya, continuing to laugh without noticing Usagi behind her with a bucket of water.

"Oh, but SHE can do stuff to you, " replied Yaten mischievously, smirking as Minako continued to dry her off with a towel.

"What do you mean by-AH!" screamed Seiya as cold water came into contact with her body, glaring up at a laughing Usagi afterwards.

"Hahahaha! She got you so good! Hahahaha! Payback's a bitch!" cried Yaten between fits of laughter with Minako joining in as Taiki and Ami tried to cover up their laughter by biting their bottom lip or covering their mouth daintily with one of their hands.

Seiya rolled her eyes when an idea came to her, a smirk appearing on her face briefly before 'tears' welled up within her eyes and clutched her 'injured' ankle.

"Ow! Odango! I hurt my ankle! I think that it's twisted!" sobbed out Seiya, sniffling.

Usagi looked down at Seiya, concern and guilt glinting within her eyes and knelt down beside Seiya, grabbing a hold of her ankle. "Are you okay? Does it hurt? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-SEIYA!"

Seiya laughed as she soaked Usagi up also by embracing her, tightening her hold on Usagi. "Ha! I got you, Odango! Now you're all wet!"

Then she pulled away from Usagi, looking down at Seiya and smirked. "Umm ummm... Yummy... Wet white tank top."

Usagi blushed, crossing her arms over her chest and opened her mouth to protest only to be cut off by Seiya's lips.

"Hey! Get a room!" yelled Yaten, rolling her eyes as Seiya's hand traveled around to grasp Usagi's ass and took a sip of her magarita

Seiya used her free hand to wave Yaten off, running her fingers through Usagi's golden mane.

"Hey, Seiya!" called Yaten as an idea came to her.

"What?!" cried Seiya in annoyance after breaking her kiss with Usagi, glaring at Yaten.

"We need to talk about our upcoming concert right now!" yelled back Yaten, getting up from her chair and gave Minako her drink and a peck on her lips.

Seiya whined as she got up, helping Usagi up afterwards. "Can't it wait?! I want to hang out with Odango. We've been on tour all year!"

Yaten opened the screen door, glaring back at Seiya. "No! Now come on!"

Taiki sighed, giving Ami a quick kiss on her lips and got up, walking into hers, Yaten's, and Seiya's summer house.

Seiya lets out an annoyed sound, causing Usagi, Minako, and Ami to giggle and followed Yaten into the house, closing the door behind her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" said Seiya, plopping down onto the couch and glared up at Yaten.

Yaten looked at her fingernails in boredom and replied casually, "About sex."

Taiki and Seiya rolled their eyes at Yaten's bluntness about the following subject.

"And why would we talk to each other about our sex lives?" asked Seiya, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh to talk about whether or not our girlfriends are freaks and give each other advice, " replied Yaten, showing mock innocence as she crossed her legs over each other.

"Why am I not surprised that you would want a group gathering for this?" said Taiki with an exasperated sigh.

Yaten rolled her eyes, flicking her wrist daintily and smirked. "Whatever. Anyhow, screamer, moaner, grunter, whimperer, and whatever else is there?"

"I don't know since I barely have any chances to find out from you guys always interrupting me and Odango when we're trying to have sex, " replied Seiya, glaring at Yaten pointedly.

"Hey! Don't blame me for you trying to take it too damn slow with foreplay instead of just fucking her brains out. Anyhow, " said Yaten, turning towards Taiki with a smile after rolling her eyes at Seiya. "Anyhow, what about Ami, Taiki? I'd bet that she's just a quiet one who-."

Taiki smirked at Yaten, shaking her head and said, "Actually, she's a screamer."

Yaten's and Seiya's eyes widened, looking at Taiki as if she had grown an extra eye and said in unison, "Really?"

Taiki nodded her head, taking a sip of her martini.

"Wow. I never thought that she'd be a screamer, " said Yaten, giggling.

"Why of course, shrimp. The quiet ones always turn out to be the loudest ones in bed, " snickered out Seiya, smirking.

Taiki rolled her eyes, sighing. "I swear that you two are perverts. Anyway, what about Minako, Yaten?"

"She's definitely a screamer and a freak. All she's able to do is say 'yes' and beg me during sex, " replied Yaten, smiling and made a grinding motion with her hips, mock moaning. "And loves it especially when I spank her."

Seiya made a face and said, "Ew. TMI, shrimp. TMI."

Yaten retorted with a smirk, "Coming from the one who's going to be a sex-deprived idiot once she's 40. At least I have someone to fuck to death and relieve my itch unlike you."

Seiya replied in annoyance,"And this is coming from the dwarf who's afraid of messing up her hair and sweating because surely sex involves sweating and hair getting all over the place last time I've checked. Plus the fact I was the first one to lose my virginity. The first one so get over yourself, shrimp."

Yaten clenched a fist, glaring at Seiya. "Whatever, dumbass. Next question?"

"What is your lover's favorite position?" asked Seiya with a smirk.

"Cunnlingus, " replied Taiki with a sly smile.

"Scissoring, " came Yaten's answer with a smirk.

"Why am I not surprised by those answers?" asked Seiya in exasperation and rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up. At least we're not masturbating to our girlfriends' pictures at night to get sexual relief, " retorted Yaten, giggling afterwards.

"Whatever, chicken shit, " said Seiya in annoyance, looking at her watch. "Looks like we've got to get back out there. This talk took longer than a few minutes."

Yaten snorted as Taiki rolled her eyes, twirling a strand of silver around a long, delicate finger and watched as Seiya got up. "Sure it did. Just looking for an excuse to see your 'Odango' again."

Seiya mocked Yaten, rolling her eyes as she grabbed a Coke for Usagi and walked out, waving a hand over her shoulder.

"You really need to stop pushing her, " said Taiki to Yaten.

Yaten snorted again, waving a hand carelessly as she got up and tugged down her shorts from them being hitched up. "Yeah right. She'll get over it. Just a minor talk about sex. What harm is there in that?"

Taiki shook her head at the older woman's carefree behavior and followed her back out to the backyard.


	16. The Talk: Part 2

Chapter 16: The Talk Part 2

"So, Usagi-chan?" said Minako, turning her attention towards the shorter blonde with a sly smile once the Three Lights had disappeared into their summer house.

Usagi looked up in confusion at Minako and replied, "Huh?"

"How has your sex life with Seiya-kun been? Sensual?" asked Minako and ignored a blushing Ami and Usagi as the latter spat out her drink.

"What?! What sex life? Huh? What?" replied a flustered Usagi.

Minako purred out smoothly with a wink,"You know what I'm talking about. Is she on top? Does she make you scream? Is she-?"

"Minako-chan, please, stop it. That's personal, " whimpered out an equally flustered Ami with her left hand to her left cheek.

Minako smiled deviously, turning towards Ami and asked, "What about Taiki-san, Ami-chan? They always say that the quiet ones are the ugliest ones."

"You mean by the wildest ones, " corrected Ami.

"Whatever. So how's your sex life with Taiki-san? You can tell. We've been friends for years and never had secrets between us, " cooed Minako, chuckling.

"But it's between me and Taiki-san, Minako-chan. Now can we move onto another subject, " uttered out Ami as she blushed even more.

"But for all we know they're probably talking about their sex lives with us, Ami-chan, so why don't we do our own little talk to see who's got a freak, " said Minako, pointing a manicured finger towards the screen door.

"But Seiya and I haven't ... anou ..., " said Usagi, blushing even more as Minako looked at her in shock and amusement.

"YOU GUYS HAVEN'T DONE IT?! I THOUGHT THAT SEIYA-KUN WAS THE TYPE TO GET STRAIGHT TO THE POINT AND JUST FUCK YOUR BRAINS OUT!" cried Minako, gawking at Usagi's confession.

"Probably because she's not ready, Minako-chan. Not even loses their ... virtue at ... erm ... a young age, " reasoned Ami.

"But I've been losted mine to Yaten-kun after our 2nd date 3 years ago!" shrieked Minako.

Ami said, "We know that. You called all of us and told us in full detail how you and Yaten-kun's night of passion went."

"But, Usagi-chan, how you guys at least tried to- ?" asked Minako, excitement radiating off of her to see how her friend and the Starlight leader's relationship might be like currently.

"Anou ... we've only gotten as far as groping, making out, and love bites, even though sometimes she'd ..., " Usagi trailed off, starting to blush again and looked down at her hands as Ami and Minako looked at her in amusement.

Minako raised an eyebrow and asked, "She'd what?"

"..."

"We didn't hear you, Usagi-chan. Can you speak up please?" said Ami patiently.

"I said that Seiya would sometimes ... anou ... suck on my nipples ... and even sometimes if we're not interrupted ... touchmypussy, " replied Usagi, blushing rapidly.

"Oh wow! USAGI-CHAN! I didn't know that! That's just delicious! More details! More details!" squealed Minako.

"Minako-chan, please stop embarrassing Usagi-chan. That's qui-."

"But it's quite juicy information. It even makes the DNA drool!"

"But it's private information that should stay between Usagi-chan and Seiya-kun."

"But it's just-."

"Minako-chan ..." said a flustered Usagi and a stern Ami, sending her a look.

"Ok. Ok. I give up. But my Yaten-kun is awesome at-."

"I'm awesome at what?" came a familiar voice from behind.

Minako blushed rapidly, giggling sheepishly as her lover plopped herself right down beside her.

"Ummm ... it was nothing ... an-mmph."

Ami and Usagi blushed a little as Yaten silenced Minako with a kiss.


	17. Misunderstanding

Chapter 17: Misunderstanding

"Hurry the hell up already, Taiki! We've got to get rid of these goddamn vegetables! They're heavy as hell!" cried Yaten in exasperation, waiting impatiently in front of their front door to their apartment.

"I'm on my way up there, Yaten! So stop complaining! I had to lock our minivan up unless you wanted someone to run off with it!" yelled back Taiki, rolling her eyes as she came up the stairs.

"Doesn't fucking matter! My arms are falling the fuck off!" screamed Yaten, glaring at Taiki and tried her best not to hit her with the "vegetables".

"Whatever. But those aren't vegetables. They're fruits. Now stop whining, " said Taiki, sighing in annoyance and unlocking the door, opening it.

"FINALLY! Got feeling in my arms again, "exclaimed Yaten, sighing in relief as she practically threw the fruits onto the kitchen table once storming into the apartment.

Taiki shook her head at Yaten and started putting the fruits up into the refrigerator.

Yaten walked off, tossing a wave over her shoulder as she made her way to the bathroom. "Now that that torture is over, I'm going to take a nice, warm ba ..."

Then she stopped in front of Seiya's closed door, pressing her ear to it and listened closely to see if she would hear another moan.

"Hmm ... h-higher, Seiyaaaahhh ... ummmmm..." came Usagi's high-pitched moan.

"You like that, don't you, " asked Seiya's voice afterwards in a sensual tone.

Yaten raised an eyebrow as Taiki started to make her way to her room, listening more intently.

"What are you doing?"

"Ssh ... I think that they're fucking in there!" whispered Yaten, gesturing to Seiya's door.

Taiki raised one of her delicate eyebrows in confusion and asked, "And you're listening on them for what reason?"

"To see if Seiya's any good at sex like she claims she is and how loud Usagi most likely is. Now shut up or leave, " hissed Yaten, rolling her eyes a little.

"Fine. But if Seiya sees you, I'm not doing anything, " replied Taiki, pressing her ear against Seiya's door.

"Ummm ... faster ... H-HA-HARDER! Ooohhhhhhhh ..."

"You feel so good. "

"Would you stop teasing me, Seiya?"

"But you find my teasing sexy."

"But ... ooohhh HA! Right there!"

"Right there, huh? What about here?"

"Hhhmmmm ... your hands feel so good ... Don't stop."

Taiki looked at Yaten, who snickered and mimicked grinding against something while mock thrusting her fingers up something, and rolled her eyes at her friend's perverted mind.

"Please ... RIGHT THERE! I'm so so close. Please, please, let me ..."

"Not yet, love. Patience."

"But I can't hold on much longer."

"Yes you can. Now how about right here?"

Gasp. "Yyyyyeeeeesssssssss."

Chuckle. "I'd add that to my list of "Odango's Pleasure Spots For Sexy Time" for later use."

Taiki sent Yaten a dirty look as the older woman laughed quietly and whispered,"We should go now. That's enough. It's invading their personal space."

Yaten replied with a snort as she pulled her head away from the door, "And payback for the many times Seiya walked in on us both whenever we're trying to have alone time with Ami-san and Minako-chan. So I'm evening the scores."

Taiki rolled her eyes, sighing and leaned back against the door.

"How much longer do you want this to last, my precious Odango?"

"All day, " came Usagi's breathless voice.

"Are you sure about that? We have to eat eventually, " teased Seiya with a giggle.

"Then again I can continue to enjoy this for the rest of my life if I wanted to, " breathed out Seiya in a sensuous whisper. Then the sound of skin meeting skin sounded in the room, followed by Usagi's yelp.

"Did she just smacked her ass?" asked an amused Yaten, eyes wide in wonder.

Taiki shrugged and continued to listen in on her younger friends.

"I didn't know that she was kinky like that. Go Seiya, " uttered out Yaten, eyes still wide in wonder before she glared at Taiki.

"Don't tell her that or I'll beat you- AH!" yelped Yaten at the last minute as the door sudden opened, causing her and Taiki to fall on top of each other in a heap by Seiya's feet.  
>"Tell me what, Shrimp?" came Seiya's voice from above them, causing them to look up into unusually calm eyes.<p>

The silver-haired woman sprang her to her feet after shoving Taiki off of her, seeing a confused, but semi-amused Usagi sitting on Seiya's bed, fully dressed.

Then she turned to Seiya, her mouth hanging wide open and pointed frantically between Usagi and Seiya. "But we thought that you two were FINALLY fucking! She was moaning and everything! And we heard you smack her right on her -."

"I was giving her a massage and helping her do certain stretches that I know to relax her. Why would I point blank be fucking Odango left and right while knowing that she has to go see Mako-san about catering to her job today, plus the chance of you two interrupting us?" replied Seiya, raising a delicate eyebrow at her two comrades' behavior.

"But we heard touch smack her-."

"Ass? It was just to tease her during our massage. And now that the mood's ruined and she has to go, it's about time to fix dinner. Come on, Odango. I'll let you out, " said the raven-haired woman, taking her girlfriend's hand and leading her out the door.

"Goodbye, Yaten-kun, Taiki-san. It was nice seeing you, " said the blonde beauty with a rosy blush on her face and a wave as she followed her dark-haired girlfriend to the front door.

Taiki and Yaten waved numbly at Usagi, watching as Seiya closed the door behind her once bidding her goodbye with several kisses to her lips and gulped when their eyes met annoyed, angry midnight blue ones.

"So what to do with you two idiots?" asked Seiya rhetorically as she approached the two older women with the stride of a predator ready to strike once locking the door behind her.

Usagi frowned when she heard two familiar screams came from upstairs, shrugging it off after three minutes and continued to climb down the stairs.


	18. Outhouse

I am sad to say that this story is about to come to a close in the next few chapters, but it was bound to happen eventually. It's been fun to write this and to see all of y'all's reactions to Seiya's attempts. LOL :)

Anyhow, this is dedicated to Sailor Fayth 09. So let the spicy, amusing fun begin once more.

~ Raku

"Seiya, what are we doing ..."

"Shh, they can't find us back here."

"But why are we out here in the ou ..."

"Privacy! I'm sick of Yaten and the others constantly butting into our alone time! This is the only place that they would least expect us to be. Now, it's time for you to ..."

Usagi lets out a yelp as she felt two strong hands grip her waist and lift her up, setting her down on top of the counter.

"Seiya, do you really think that we should be doing this in here? Somebody can walk in at anytime." Seiya sent a quick glare at the door before turning back to her petite lover.

"I dare them to. I'll kick their asses without even breaking a sweat. Nobody gets to see my Odango naked at all for any reason. Never."

Usagi blushed a little as Seiya kissed her left shoulder after her declaration and said shyly, "Anou ... Maybe we should wait after we get back home to ... ahh ..."

Seiya smirked and continued to kiss and suckle Usagi's neck. "To what, Odango? To sleep? To bathe? To cuddle? To make love? Tell me."

Usagi blushed a bit more as she felt her shorts being unbuttoned and another hand grasp one of her breasts. "Yes. It's wrong. We can't do that in here because they'll come looking for us eventually."

"So what? Ain't like we haven't had to hear them fuck like bunnies sometimes, " snorted Seiya, pulling down her lover's shorts and panties.

Usagi yelped and tried to close her legs. "SEIYA!"

Seiya giggled, kissing Usagi's lips to calm her down and cooed, "Just relax, Odango. I won't let anything happen to you ... unless it's me."

Usagi opened her mouth to question what she meant as Seiya disappeared downward and let out a gasp as something warm and wet met her warm center. Then she tossed her head back when the feeling continued and moaned.

"Where is Usagi-chan and Seiya-san?" asked Makoto with a frown.

Minako giggled from her place on Yaten's lap, waving a hand. "Probably just making out or something."

"MINAKO-CHAN!" squeaked a blushing Ami and shook her head at Minako in disapproval.

"But it's true, Ami-chan. They can barely stay away from each other, let alone keep their hands off each other, " snickered Minako and ate another marshmallow.

Makoto got up and said, "Well I'm going to go find them to see if they're okay."

Rei shook her head, snorting and said, "Don't worry, Mako-chan. They're probably just doing exactly what Minako-chan said they are doing."

"Well, I'm still going to go find them just in case. I'll be back." Yaten snorted after Makoto lefted the campsite and smirked.

"If only she knew what Taiki and I know since surely they're doing exactly that, " she snickered out wickedly, earning a disapproving look from Taiki.

"Know what exactly, Yaten-kun?" asked Rei, eyebrows furrowing.

"That's for me and Taiki to know and you to find out."

"Usagi-chan! Seiya-san! Where are you guys?!" called Makoto, looking around.

She frowned and murmured, "Where exactly could they be?" Then shook her head and continued her search, obliviously passing the outhouse.

"Seiya-san! Usagi-chan! Are you guys still out here?! Usagi-chan!"

Meanwhile, Usagi continued to rock her hips as waves of pleasure washed over her and tightened her hold on Seiya's hair.

"Please ... please ... don't st ... st-aahhh ... Higher ... Yes! Right there ..." she moaned out.

Seiya continued to lap her tongue against Usagi's swollen heat and relished in the cries escaping the smaller woman, then wrapped her mouth around Usagi's clit.

Usagi cried out, quickening her hip movements and tossed her head back. "Seiya! Ooh ... haahhh ... please finish me off ... no more!"

Seiya lets go of Usagi's clit and pulled away, smirking. "But it's fun to tease you, Odango. You look so ..."

Seiya was cut off midsentence by Makoto's voice nearby.

"Usagi-chan! Seiya-san! Are you guys still out here?! Usagi-chan!"

Seiya cursed and whispered angrily, "Why me?!" Then turned her attention to her blonde lover, who looked as if someone just ate her child, and sighed.

"USAGI-CHAN! SEIYA-SAN!"

Usagi made a move to jump down from the counter when Seiya practically flung herself on top of her, causing her to yelp.

Seiya pressed her lips against Usagi's heatedly and pulled away, her eyes darkening to a near blackness. "Nah-uh, Odango. Not finished with you yet."

Usagi attempted to protest when the bluenette pressed her lips against hers once again and wrapped her arms around the younger woman, tasting herself on her lover's lips. She started to relish in the feeling of pleasure again as Seiya started to grind against her when ...

"USAGI-CHAN! SEIYA-SAN!"

Usagi pulled away from Seiya, groaning and said, "We have to go, Seiya."

Seiya sighed, knowing that her lover was right and got off of her, pulling Usagi's panties and shorts back up.

Usagi smiled gratefully at a pouting Seiya, pecking her lips with a giggle and fixed Seiya's shirt up for her.

"Showtime, " groaned out a very annoyed Seiya, opening the door and walked out with Usagi holding her hand.

"We're right here, Mako-chan!" called Usagi, waving the brunette over.

Makoto turned around, smiling at the sight of her friend and the female idol and ran over. "There you are! I was worried."

Usagi smiled and said, "There was no need for that. Seiya and I were taking a walk."

Makoto nodded her head and frowned at Seiya's appearance, pointing her her face. "Anou ... Seiya-san ..."

Seiya replied after being broken from her annoyed venting within her head, "Yes?"

"There's some weird clear stuff on your face and your lipstick is a bit smeared. And, Usagi-chan ..." mused the Sailor Senshi of Jupiter, looking over at the shorter woman.

"Yes, Mako-chan?" squeaked out Usagi, feeling a faint flush appear on her skin.

"Is that some of Seiya's lipstick on your lips and on your neck? Are those hickies on your neck also?" she inspected her princess a bit more with a critical eye.

Usagi blushed a bit as Seiya chuckled.

"Yes they are, Mako-chan. I just couldn't help myself." Makoto blushed a bit as a conclusion to her mind after catching the two lovers' disheveled appearances.

"Were you two just having sex?" she croaked out, earning a smirk with Seiya.

Seiya put a finger to her lips and said in a sensuous tone, "Sorry, but I don't kiss and tell." Then started to walk back to camp.

"Now let's go before Shrimp eats the rest of the marshmallows or something." Usagi blushed a bit more and followed her lover with an equally red Makoto following behind them.


	19. Photoshoot

"Yes! Like that!" came the enthusiastic call from the photographer as he took pictures of the dark-haired woman clad in a black robe with red trim striking poses for him.

Usagi looked over at a laughing Yaten as the older girl sat beside her in a silky, grey robe that went mid-thigh and asked, "How long do these usually take?"

Yaten shrugged and replied with a flick of her freshly curled hair, "For as long as he wants us to show off our bodies for this damn magazine article unless our manager steps in."

"Drop that robe off your shoulders a little! Yes! Now look seductive!" they heard the photographer cry from in front of them.

Usagi blushed a little at the sight of her girlfriend standing by a bedpost with her now exposed lace-clad breasts in view as she looked heatedly over her shoulder at the camera with her dark eyes, her straightened bangs falling into her eyes.

Yaten snorted, bringing Usagi's attention over to her once again in confusion and continued to watch her "sister" strike sexy poses at the camera. "She tries too hard sometimes. I swear. Seiya really needs a break from these types of photo shoots. Does them too often."

"But, Yaten, it's expected since she is one of the sex symbols of Japan. No need to make fun of her for doing these types of things, " came Taiki's voice from her place at the vanity as one of the hairstylists did her hair while another woman did her nails.

"I know that, Taiki, since we are sex symbols also if I remember right, " snorted Yaten, examining her fingernails boredly, "But she still tries too hard. Always wanting to be sexy, not cute like me."

Taiki rolled her eyes at her friend's remark, rubbing her lips together once lip balm was added to them and replied as blush was applied onto her face, "She's just being Seiya. Wouldn't be her if she didn't do half naked stuff once and a while. And we can't exactly play innocent either from our uniforms being even more skimpy than even lingerie, including how YOU dress also."

Usagi giggled as Yaten rolled her eyes with a grumble at the slight smirk Taiki sent her and turned her attention back towards the photo shoot taking place, involving her favorite Light.

"Lay on the bed ... yes. Like that ... Now open your robe just like that and cross your legs over each other. Ummhmmm, that's good, Seiya-san ... Don't forget to ..."

Seiya started to half listen to the photographer's instructions as her eyes looked boredly around before landing on a familiar hairstyle discovered right next to her short companion, causing her eyes to widen a little in shock. Then a smirk stretched across her face as their eyes met and arched her back a little, causing her robe to fall open a bit more.

Usagi blushed under her lover's playful, yet slightly seductive pose as the younger woman brought her hands to her breasts without dropping her arch while her face contoured in false pleasure and felt an odd feeling prick at her from in between her legs.

"I think that she's discovered you, "sighed out Yaten in exasperation at her friend's sudden change in attitude.

"She must've. But who wouldn't discover that beautiful flower among this dark place full of weeds?" Yaten rolled her eyes at their manager's statement as Taiki sent her a reprimanding look.

"Oh, hi, Shino-san. How are you?" said a slightly startled Usagi, looking up at the man.

"I'm doing just fine. Thank you. Seiya-san's looking good today, isn't she?" he replied offhandly, nodding towards the dark-haired beauty as she pulled another seductive pose on the bed.

Usagi blushed as she noticed how much more skin her girlfriend was currently revealing and nodded shyly with a shaky "yes".

"So, how exactly does Seiya-san keeps fit like that? 'Cause surely she doesn't have that much stamina. No offense," he added dismissively with a wave of his hand.

'If only he knew' thought Taiki and Yaten as Yaten rolled her eyes at the man's "insult" about Seiya's physical health.

"Well, she works out for about 8 hours a day and used to play football when we were in high school, " responded Usagi, scowling at the man's dismissive behavior towards her lover.

"She does, huh? Interesting. Can't see how she has enough time to work out at all in order to look like a ... sex goddess or a vixen, " Shino said with mild amusement, his tone change during the last few words that caused Yaten to narrow her eyes and Taiki to get a dangerous glint within her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He turned his attention towards Usagi, smirking while being completely oblivious of the looks the Three Lights were currently giving him, especially Seiya's.

"I meant that she can't possibly be that fit without using liposuction and plastic surgery. Surely you know how Seiya-san eats and how she acts in general. Hell, I can't see how a nice girl like you is with someone like her anyway, though I have a feeling you don't know why she seems to be a sex-crazed freak." Usagi frowned, biting her bottom lip and tried not to snap at him for insulting her dark-haired vixen of a girlfriend.

"'Cause she's a healthy 21-year-old woman?" Shino shook his head and leaned closer towards Usagi as Seiya glared holes at the back of his head.

"No, it's because she's a fucking ho. Haven't you read up on your 'girlfriend' before you two got involved? That's all everyone used to read about were her sexual conquests. So tell me. Is she good in bed? Has she found your sweet spot? How many rounds do you go?" Yaten growled and stepped in between them, her eyes gleaming dangerously with hostility at the man before her.

"You son of a bitch! What exactly does THEIR sex life have to do with YOU?! HUH?! 'Cause last I've checked Seiya's not a ho! So take that the fuck back or I'll ..."

"Calm down, Yaten. He's not worth it."

The other two Lights, Shino, and Usagi turned towards the voice that came from behind Shino, seeing an unnaturally calm Seiya standing there.

"So exactly are you talking to Odango about, Shino-san, that you couldn't wait till the photoshoot was over?" asked Seiya, her eyes completely unreadable as she crossed her arms over her ample chest.

"Oh, Seiya-san, how nice to see you so alluring today. I was just telling Tsukino-san bout your new upcoming tour, " he said and smiled down at the young lead singer.

The Senshi of Fight raised a dark eyebrow, her eyes still remaining unreadable and replied, "Oh really? I could've sworn that I've already told her about that. Haven't I, Odango?" Then everyone looked at the blonde beauty as she blushed at her girlfriend's sensational tone when she uttered her name.

"Yes, you did." Seiya smirked as if to say 'exactly' and took Usagi's hand in hers, helping her up.

"Now that you've been caught in a lie, Shino-san, it's time for Odango to help me into my next outfit, " she drawled and made her way to her dressing room, then stopped before entering.

The dark-haired female turned slightly with a blushing Usagi still in tow and called, "Oh, and next time you want to talk trash bout mine and Odango's love AND sex life, consider yourself fired." Then turned briefly back to her previous destination before turning back again.

"Now that I think about it again. How about I rephrase that ... You're fired, " she cooed, then turned and opened the door, closing the door behind her and Usagi as Yaten smirked, Taiki tried to conceal a smug grin, and Shino and everyone else just looked at the young vocalist's door in dumbstruck silence.

"Seiya, are you sure bout -mmph!" started Usagi before being cut off by a pair of soft lips, responding back with equal hunger as she felt herself being pushed onto the cream-colored sofa.

"As you were saying?" asked a smirking Seiya once breaking the kiss and added a small kiss on Usagi's exposed collarbone afterwards.

"Seiya! We can't be doing that here! You're working!" protested Usagi, sending her blue-haired lover a look of disapproval.

"So what? I can just give _you_ a _quickie_ without any _hickies_ anyway, " snorted out the dark-haired Light, snickering afterwards. "HA! I rhymed!"

"Why don't we just get you ready for your next set of photos instead?" uttered out a blushing Usagi as she implored with her lover with her sky blue eyes to give into reason.

"But I'm hyped up a bit from that asshole's attempt on hitting on you, Odango, " pouted Seiya, giving the blonde a puppy dog look while rubbing her thighs with her hands.

"I know that, but I want it to be special. Not out on a whim. And we don't have that much time right now to be doing that. But we can do it soon, " reasoned Usagi, smiling up at her lover and tried to resist the urge of shiver underneath the bluenette's caresses to her thighs.

"Okay. You're right. But can I at least get a little bit of touchy-feely and kissing in before I have to go?" whined the Senshi of Fight, adding a peck to Usagi's nose to get the blonde to give into her request.

Usagi giggled, leaning forward to give the dark-haired singer a kiss when all of a sudden a boisterous voice sounded in their ears that caused Seiya to fall off the sofa like a cat.

"SEIYA-SAN! It's time for you to do your bikini shoot! Come back out here!" came one of the assistant's voices.

Seiya growled from her place on the floor, earning a sheepish grin from Usagi and let out an angry shriek that caused everyone nearby to cringe, "You couldn't have waited 15 more minutes!" Then she let out a defeated sigh and got up from her position to change into a bikini.

"Did you seriously have to rush things, Yaten?" said an exasperated Taiki, rolling her eyes at her shorter companion's hand in Seiya's annoyance as the younger Light stormed out of her dressing room with a shy looking Usagi following after her.

Yaten shrugged, examining her freshly manicured nails innocently and replied nonchalantly,"I don't know what you're talking about."

My Belated Christmas present and early New Year's treat to all of y'all. :) Hope that you guys enjoy my latest updates. Happy Holidays.

~ Raku


	20. Sweet Dreams, You Tease

Chapter 20: Sweet Dreams, You Tease

"Are you done yet, Seiya?! You have to go bed early tonight if you don't remember!" called Usagi from her place on Seiya's bed, trying her best not to fall asleep.

The dark-haired woman smirked, fixing her nightshirt for the last time. "But I enjoy making you wait, Odango."

"Seiya ..." came the warning tone, causing the younger woman to smirk at knowing her lover's currently red face from her remark.

"You know you would love me no matter what, Odango. I'm just too irresistible to you, " snickered Seiya, walking out of her bathroom and laid down next to Usagi, taking her into her arms.

The blonde let out a sigh of exasperation, letting out a brief giggle when soft lips made contact with her shoulderblade and replied, "Whatever. It's time to go to bed now. Good night."

Seiya snorted and tightened her hold around the moon princess, breathing in her scent. "Over my dead body. I'm not tired at all. Why don't we just skip everything tomorrow and stay the hell home, getting nice, hot, and ..."

Usagi lets out a laugh as her girlfriend started to dry hump her bottom playfully, feeling teeth graze her left earlobe and batted the taller girl away. "Would you stop that?! You have to go to the recording studio tomorrow. You can't miss it."

Another snort from the young singer, followed by some tugging at the moon princess's nightgown while continuing her ministrations on her lover's neck now. "I can to. Ain't like they need me that much. They'll get over it."

Usagi shook her head at her girlfriend's statement and asked,"And risk Yaten-kun killing you? No way."

Groan. "But, Odango! She's almost always late! You know that she and Minako are always bumping uglies everywhere they go. We could be doing a comcert or something and they'd be off fucking like bunny rabbits!"

"Seiya ..." came the shy murmur as Usagi started to blush, earning a loving kiss on her cheek from the vocalist.

"You're so cute sometimes, you know, "came the husky whisper within her ear, followed by another kiss on her cheek. "Anyhow, you're blessed that I'm tired now, or we'd be hot and sweaty by now."

Usagi giggled, feeling another kiss being pressed against her shoulder and drifted to sleep with a soft 'good night' escaping from her lips, followed by her lover.

Seiya wakes up with a groan, looking around her darkened room and looked over at her alarm clock that read '5:46 AM'. Then she let out a sigh, making a move to roll onto her back when she heard a throaty moan from beside her.

"Seiya ..."

The bluenette cocked an eyebrow, making a move to roll around to look at her blonde lover to see if she was awake when a pair of legs tightened around her waist to her surprise. Eyes widening even more when she realized what her girlfriend was doing after her lover's hips ground into her back, she uttered out as the action repeated it,"Umm, Odango, are you awake?"

No response, except for another husky moan and hip roll. Seiya snickered and said to herself,"I'll take that as a 'no'."

Then the Starlight leader rolled around on to her other side to face her lover, grinding her hips back into Usagi's and groaned. "Hmm ... seems like you're having a wet dream and a good one from the way you're moving ... uuhhhhh..." She lets out another moan from another grind and wrapped her legs around one of the blonde's to add more friction, tossing her head back in pleasure.

"Hmmm ... if this is the type of wake up call I'm going to get every morning once we move in together, then I'm good for the rest of my life, " panted out Seiya, pressing a passionate kiss against Usagi's lips and started reaching for the hem of her nightgown when all of a sudden her alarm clock went off loudly behind her, earning a curse from her as Usagi moved away from her in shock.

"SEIYA!" she cried in shock and confusion, looking at the taller girl with wide eyes.

The other girl gave the shorter one a wolfish grin and replied, "Hmm, I thought that I've worn you out so much that you've lost your voice last night, Odango." Then she shrugged and sighed in mock disappointment, "Guess I'm wrong."

Usagi blushed and looked at the blue-haired girl in exasperation. "You know that we didn't have sex last night, Seiya, so quit it."

Seiya sighed again in mock disappointment, flicking her loose hair over her shoulder and said,"Can't blame a girl for trying. But hey, we can make it come true so that we'll both be good for the day." She sent a seductive look over her shoulder at the shorter girl at the end of her sentence, licking her bottom lip and watched in satisfication as the blonde looked at her lips attentively.

Then the moon princess shook her head, getting up from her bed with the taller girl following after her and replied,"That's enough, Seiya. I need to go to work and you need to go to the studio today."

"Why not just go like 'fuck it' and call it today so that we can ... oh I don't know, " she made a mock thoughtful face before sending Usagi one of her looks that usual made her fans faint, "make hot, steamy, sticky love all day long." The bluenette gave the blonde a passionate, yet hungry kiss afterwards and wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing her petite against her own.

Usagi lets out a slight moan, nearly getting lost within her lover's soft lips that were hungrily pressed against hers when there was a knock on the door.

"Seiya! Time to get your lazy ass up! Taiki's making breakfast and I'm sure as hell am not going to let it go to waste from you being a slow cow who can't move faster than a snail!" came Yaten's annoyed voice from the other side of the door, causing the two lovers to break away from their heated kiss.

Seiya sends the door an annoyed look as if Yaten was really standing there while Usagi blushed, murmuring to herself and moving over to the bathroom.

The Senshi of Fight lets out a growl once the bathroom door closed and yelled back, "Whatever! I'll take all the goddamn time I want, Shrimp! Now go away!"

"Bring your ass, Seiya!" snarled the shorter Light, adding a kick to the other girl's door as emphasise before storming off to the klitchen.

Seiya lets out an annoyed sound, falling back onto her bed and covered her face with a pillow as she continued.


	21. Valentine's Day

AN: I'm so sorry that these two updates are late. I was sick most of last month. :P Was supposed to post these on Valentine's Day as a treat. But hey at least they're here now. Anyway, hope y'all are enjoying your new year and enjoy these two chappies. Bye! ;)

Chapter 21: Happy Valentine's Day

It was an extremely fun day at the Outer Senshi's house as Usagi, Sailor Starlights, the Inners, Artemis, Luna, and even Mamoru continued to exchange gifts or cards with each other.

Well, at least everyone else was while being completely oblivious to the two people who have disappeared off to one of the spare rooms.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Usagi nervously despite the twinkle of excitement within her eyes as her lover locked the door behind her.

It all started after the Sailor Starlights's arrival to the party with Seiya making intense eye contact with Usagi that almost melted Usagi into a pile of goop. Then it went on from there with the black clad woman rubbing herself against the blonde woman, occasional winks, and even more eye contact despite the looks that Haruka kept giving her before they finally disappeared off to one of the spare rooms.

Well ... more like Seiya dragging Usagi off after giving her a passionate kiss that buckled the blonde's knees. The afore-mentioned bluenette turned around once locking the door, a mischievous look within her eyes and walked seductively over to Usagi.

"What do you mean by sure, Odango? We ain't doing anything wrong that would hurt anybody or us, though I must admit one thing, " rang her voice within Usagi's ears in an alluring tone.

The shorter woman lets herself be pushed down onto the bed, feeling the other woman's curves against hers and asked nervously with a hint of curiosity, "And what would that be?"

The young singer purred out between brushes against the blonde beauty's lips, " You'll ... be out ... of ... breath ... by the time ... I'm ... done ... with you ..."

Usagi closed her eyes in pure bliss as her girlfriend took her lips into a deep, passionate, hungry kiss that led to nibbles on her neck.

"This cake is so good, Mako-chan. Can I have another slice?" asked Minako between bites, looking up at her tall friend from underneath her eyelashes and a slight pout.

"Fuck no! You're already fat as hell anyway. Always suffocating me with your big, fat a-," came the loud protest from her silver-haired lover sitting beside her, making a mock disgusted look before delicately taking putting a piece inside of her mouth.

The red-bowed blonde sent the Senshi of Healing a look that could've set her on fire and sneered, "I am not fat."

"Are to. That's why the last time we fu-," started Yaten with a smirk before she started choking on the piece of cake that a blushing Minako shoved into her mouth mid sentence.

The Senshi of Love and Beauty asked to change the subject,"So where is Seiya-kun and Usagi-chan at?"

Rei replied with a scowl from her place beside Mamoru, "I don't know. Last time I've seen either of them was when we had lunch and that was hours ago."

"I haven't seen them since then either. Maybe they went to the store or something, " added Ami, leaning against Taiki more than before to get more comfortable.

Yaten snorted with a roll of her eyes. "Oh please. Y'all must be stupid or something. They're most likely off fucking or at least trying to."

Minako lets out a squeak as she sent her girlfriend a look as Haruka glared at Yaten. "Yaten-kun!"

"What did you just say?" asked Haruka dangerously, sending Yaten a dirty look as she got up.

Bored lime green eyes looked into cold, ruthless teal ones without blinking as their owner responded coolly despite her lover's desperation for her to be quiet before the infamous Senshi of Wind,"They're probably off fucking. You know when two people get horny as hell and strip each other naked and practically do disgusting stuff that turn them red and all sweaty."

"Yaten-kun!" cried Minako, smacking her lover upside the head. Yaten growled, sending Minako a look and asked in annoyance,"What?! It's the truth."

"Yeah, but you just sicked Haruka-san on our friend, Yaten, " came the snide remark from Taiki as she sent her friend a look, gesturing to the now missing Senshi of Wind and her lover.

Yaten huffed and replied, "It's not my fault that our _friend _is most likely off fucking her princess in one of her spare rooms right now. Seiya is just a horny ass idiot that doesn't think before trying to fuck things with two legs and breathe."

Minako sweatdropped as Ami, Makoto, Hotaru, and Rei blushed at the shorter Starlight's and covered her face in exasperation before hearing a crash, followed by a loud "What the hell are you doing to my Koneko-chan?!"

"Look what you've done ..." sighed Taiki in exasperation, getting up and running in the direction of the ruckus as everyone else followed after her.

"Seiya ... oh goddess!" gasped out Usagi, moving her head to the side as she tightened her hold on her girlfriend's hair and quickened the rolling motion of her hips. Then she arched her back with a cry once the taller girl's teeth grazed against her swollen mound and tugged on her hair.

Seiya smirked against Usagi's heated skin, lifting her head and placed a kiss on the inside of the heavily aroused blonde's thigh before crawling up her body. Taking the older girl's lips onto hers hungrily and started a grinding motion with her hips.

The moon princess cries out at the first roll of the Starlight's hips, moving her hands onto her back and caught onto the taller girl's rhythm. She lets out a sound of protest when her girlfriend pulled away from her, then it was quickly replaced by another moan as her lover's teeth made contact with her neck and arched her back again when one of her breast was cupped by one of the bluenette's hands.

The Starlight leader continued her ministrations, relishing in her lover's reactions and flicked a pink bud with her finger, earning a cry. Then she made a move to tug the dress completely off of the petite body underneath her when the door slammed open, followed by a familiar voice yelling angrily.

"What the hell are you doing to my Koneko-chan?!"

Usagi yelped, sitting up and made to cover her chest with her arms only to have Seiya wrap her jacket around her to give her some decency, blushing heatedly as her older friend looked her up and down before heatedly sending Seiya a dirty look.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing to my Koneko-chan?" asked the sandy blonde crossly, trying her best not to smash the Starlight's face in.

Seiya replied, "And if I am, then what? Ain't like you and Michiru-san don't do the same thing. Don't be a fucking hypocrite, Tenoh-san."

The Senshi of Wind eyes glinted dangerously and said, "Kou, if you know what's best for you, you won't test me right now when you're too busy trying to ..."

"Trying to what? Fuck your princess? Make sweet, juicy, steamy, hot love to her? Deflower her? Make her scream my name so much she'd lose her voice?" taunted Seiya, sending Haruka an unwavering look.

Michiru grasped Haruka's arm and cooed,"Calm down, Ruka. Don't do anything reckless. She's right, you know."

"Just one punch, Michi, just one. Maybe it'll fix her fucking face, "snarled out Haruka, her teal eyes glaring into midnight blue ones heatedly.

"But think about, Usagi-chan. Surely she's embarrassed right now. Let us leave right now and give the two time to at least get dressed, "reasoned the Senshi of the Ocean, looking into her lover's eyes.

Haruka's face softens, looking over to a still blushing Usagi and sighed. "Okay. But don't be surprised if I knock your ass all the way back to Kinmoku, Kou, "she threatened, sending a smirking Seiya a look that threatened her life.

She looked over at Usagi, her features softening again and gave a slight bow. "Sorry, Koneko-chan. Didn't mean to embarrass you or anything. There's still some cake lefted for you if you want some, "she said to the younger girl, smiling lightly and walked out of the room.

Michiru spares them both a knowing look, smiling slyly and winked at them, closing the door behind her as she followed after Haruka.

"Damn! I thought she was going to knock the hell out of her!" came Yaten's annoyed voice from behind the door, earning an annoyed look from Seiya and a heavier blush from Usagi.


	22. Got Me All Hot & Bothered!

Seiya sighed, taking one of her boots off as she walked into the apartment from a walk around the city when she noticed another pair of dainty shoes next to her other pair.

She allows a smirk to cross her face as she put a loveable face to the shoes and just carelessly kicked her other boot off her boot.

Then made her way to her bedroom, smirk still plastered on her face at the sight of a slightly ajar until a strange sound met her ears.

A frown started to grace her pretty face as more of the sound met her ears, leading to her pushing the door open a bit more to see exactly what her lover was doing when ...

She quickly started to close the door after witnessing the sight before her, a slight blush gracing her alabaster skin and felt a slight stirring within her stomach.

After regaining her composure, she peeked into her room again through the small crack and almost whimpered at the sight before her dark gaze, though nothing could've made her eyes darken more with desire as sweet, beautiful music met her ears.

"Seiya ..."

The bluenette licked her lips, looking intently at her girlfriend's close-to-bare body as it spasm from the pleasure it was feeling and one of her hands wandered down to her cotton clad crotch to cup it.

Usagi tossed her head back, panting heavily still and uttered out as she continued doing what she was doing, "Ooh … Se … Sei … right there!"

Seiya bit her lip a little as she started grinding against her own hand to fulfill her own pleasure from the sight before her.

The moon princess flicked a long nail against a pink bud, crying out afterwards as she started rubbing harder at her hot core.

"I'm so close … mmm ,,,, Seiya I … Seiya … I … oh goddess please!"

The younger woman leaned against the wall, continuing to bite her lip to keep her silent and started faster into her hand. "Odango …" she moaned out unintentionally, starting to unbutton her pants to gain better access.

Usagi buries her face into a pillow, increasing her ministrations to gain more pleasure and cried out as she flicked her clit, "Seiya!" She rolls her hips into her hand a bit more, her pants getting heavier and heavier than before.

Seiya gasped silently as her hands made contact with her wet, hot mound and made a move to thrust two fingers into herself when the front door slammed open only to be followed by the whiny voice of the devil's spawn.

"Did you seriously have to ditch us at the signing, Seiya?! I swear that if you're asleep right now, I'm gonna kick your fucking ass all the way back home and then into a volcano to end your stupidity and endless wandering around!"

Seiya rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to growl as she heard her lover's startled gasp and buttoned back up her pants just as Yaten came into view. "What is it, Shrimp?" she asked in mock boredom to hide her irritation and made a point to stand in front of her door to give Usagi some time to get herself ready.

"To kill you that's what. Why do you always _feel _the stupid _urge_ to wander off when we have to do something important?!" screeched the silver-haired woman, trying her best not to wring her friend's neck with her hands.

"My bad, Shrimp, but I had a previous engagement that I had to attend to, " replied Seiya, listening to the sound of Usagi shuffling around her room and resisted the urge to giggle when she heard the blonde trip over something.

"And that would be what?"

"Taking care of Odango. And no, we weren't making hot, juicy love even though I _really _and I probably wouldn't have heard your loud ass _screeching _in my ear right now. You keep forgetting that I do have a girlfriend for one thing and another is that I'm practically the primary songwriter of the whole band, so you need to stop screeching in my _ear_, " she drawled out the last word in a taunting way, smirking when she saw the expected reaction from the shorter woman.

"I have a fucking girlfriend also, Seiya! So don't go around, tau …" yelled the older woman when Seiya's door opened up to reveal a refreshed Usagi in one of Seiya's robes.

"Anou … hello, Yaten-kun. How are you today?" she asked shyly, looking over at her blue-haired girlfriend only to earn an affectionate kiss on her cheek.

"I'm fine. About to kiss your good for nothing girlfriend for being a dumbass. How are you?" replied Yaten, looking over at the golden beauty.

"Good. Seiya and I …"

" … watched a movie together and she spilled tea all over her clothes when I was tickling her, so she took a shower while I cleaned up everything, "answered Seiya quickly, earning a shy, thankful look from Usagi.

"And without trying to fuck her brains out? Wow, I'm shocked."

Seiya shrugged, wrapping an arm around her little moon princess and said, "I'm not _that _horny, Yaten. So stop trying to make me seem like a sex crazed whore."

The green-eyed woman rolled her eyes, snorting as her dark-haired friend gave the moon princess a peck on the lips and walked away with a wave of her hand, but not without throwing over her shoulder.

"Your pants are wet …"

Seiya blushed a little, along with Usagi and gave her nudge and a peck on her lips. "You owe me you know that, right?" she told the shorter woman.

The golden-haired woman nodded shyly, kissing her girlfriend full on the lips and allowed herself to be tugged against the lithe body before her, feeling her lover's hands travel down her sides to cup her ass just as …

"Bring your ass here, Seiya!"

The bluenette rolled her eyes, earning a giggle from Usagi and gave her lover one last kiss, followed by a whisper in her ear. Walking off and chuckling at her girlfriend's wide-eyed, blushing expression, she disappeared around the corner and into the hallway to meet her impending, ear shattering doom.


	23. Interrupting Something?

AN: Good news- new update! Yay! Bad news- Only 5 chapters left of this (so far. Something might pop into mind). :/ No bueno. But hey it's been fun.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-

Chapter 23: Interrupting Something?

Seiya chuckled, kissing Usagi hungrily once the blonde slammed her against the elevator wall after the doors closed once again and said in between kisses, "I ... want ... you ... so ... badly right ... now."

Usagi yelped when the bluenette firmly, but gently threw her against the elevator wall and wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck, resuming their liplock.

The bluenette hissed when a bite was delivered to her neck, countering it with a thrust of her hips and chuckled at the desired reaction as the petite girl under her body let out a moan. "Hmm, wanna play that game, huh? How bout this?" Then the smaller girl whimpered as the singer's tongue made contact with the valley of breasts and made its way down to her navel, causing her to buckle her legs.

The dark-haired singer smirked as the elevator door opened again on her floor, leading her lover out of the elevator while fumbling with her skirt and made her way to her apartment without letting go of Usagi.

Once unlocking and opening the door, Seiya made a move to throw Usagi against one of the nearby walls inside the apartment when they heard a familiar voice cry out in surprise, "Usagi-chan! Seiya-san!"

The couple turned around to face a blushing Ami and a slightly irritated looking Taiki looking over at them from their place on the couch.

Usagi blushed rapidly, noticing her friends' state of dress and looked away. "I'm so sorry!"

Seiya whistled, wrapping Usagi up in her arms and said, "Wow, Taiki. You really did grow up, huh? Though you've also grown to have nice breasts also. A bit too big, but still yummy looking." Dodging a pillow being thrown at her, the chuckling bluenette walked away with Usagi to go into her room when they saw someone walk out of one of the other rooms which caused Usagi to go into another blushing fit at the sight before her.

Yaten smirked at Seiya once noticing her, crossing her arms and drawled out, "Well, well, well, look who's back. Trying to have your way with her again?" Gesturing over to Usagi with her head, the silver-haired girl snickered as she gave the blonde a slight wink before making her way back to her room.

The dark blue-eyed female suddenly got a smirk on her face when moaning started to sound from within Yaten's room and murmured to herself, "Payback's a bitch." Then made her way over to her companion's room.

"Seiya, don't do that. Yaten-kun's going to be pissed off if you do, " warned Usagi, walking after her girlfriend.

"Oh, but she deserves, " was the last thing her lover said before slamming open the short-tempered woman's door.

Minako shrieked, covering herself with Yaten's sheets as Seiya made herself comfortable in the room with a smirk on her face still.

"What the hell, Seiya?!" screeched Yaten angrily, glaring at her friend that she was about to kill.

The dark-haired girl snorted, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall as if she didn't do anything offensive. "I'm doing nothing, except for enjoying the show. So go on doing it 'cause I was _enjoying _myself."

"Seiya, I swear to God that I will kick your motherfucking ass!"

"Oh really? While naked? What a turn on, " taunted Seiya, snickering.

"Why I oughta ..." growled out Yaten, grabbing her henshin from her bedside. "HEALER STA-."

Minako grabbed onto her lover's arm. "No, Yaten-kun. You can't do that here."

"But she's being a ..."

"Doesn't mean you guys have to fight."

Yaten rolled her eyes, sitting her henshin back down and got back on top of Minako with a slight smirk. "Anyhow, good bye unless you want to see us do the horizontal tango."

Before Seiya could reply, Usagi grabbed her girlfriend by her ponytail and dragged her out of the room, murmuring an apology to Minako and Yaten while shutting the door behind her.


	24. To Kill Yaten, Or Not To Kill Yaten

Chapter 24: To Kill Yaten, Or Not To Kill Yaten?

Yaten continued to smirk at her sister's annoyed facial expression from her place across the room and resisted the urge of laughing at her, pointedly ignoring the look that Taiki was giving them.

"Did you seriously have to put my business out there? Seriously?" asked the bluenette in an even tone, despite the hint of barely contained anger and aggravation within her voice.

"Well, you did say that payback's a bitch. So I don't see why you're making such a big deal over such a small thing, " was the sickeningly sweet response from the shorter woman as the smirk didn't waver at all.

Seiya snarled, picking back up the magazine and shoved it into the silver-haired girl's face. "You think _this_ is funny?! What if it were _you and fucking Minako_?!"

"Oh, but unlike you, Seiya, I don't have to worry about that by much. I didn't have the type of _reputation _you had way before you and Usagi-san got involved." Yaten cackled, enjoying the expression on her friend's face.

"So you call taking a picture of Odango and I about to have _sex _a way of getting payback for _walking in _on you and Minako?!"

The only response that the bluenette got was an even bigger smirk as lime-green eyes twinkled mischievously in satisfication at making her sister so angry.

Midnight blue eyes flickered dangerously and shouted while throwing the magazine at Yaten, "Did you even think about how this was going to effect us?! _Me_?! _Odango_?!"

Yaten shrugged and drawled out as she picked up the magazine to flash the enraged woman the picture again, "No, I didn't. And I'm sorry that I dragged Usagi-san in all of this, but that was the only way to get your dumbass back for doing what you did last week."

"But you fucking deserved that for always interrupting my alone time with Odango, so there's no reason for being pissed off at me for getting revenge for all that you did!" hissed the bluenette in irritation.

"For what _I _did? I've done nothing last I've checked. You're just too stupid and horny to even think out the _proper place _to take your precious Odango so that ya'll could get hot and heavy with each other. " Lime green eyes looked challengingly into midnight blue eyes as their owner mockingly waggled her eyebrows.

"I am not stupid! And all because of you, Odango is too embarrassed to come and see me now!"

Yaten looked at her nails boredly and drawled out, "And that has to do with me how?"

Seiya lets out a shriek and cried out as she made a lunge towards the shorter Light, "That's it! I'm gonna kill that sawed off piece of shit!"

Taiki stops the bluenette by wrapping her arms around her waist to hold her back as the shortest Light snickered and tauntingly made gestures.

"Come on, Seiya, bring it. I'm just going to make you as short as me."

"Would you stop provoking her, Yaten? She's beyond upset right now, " reasoned the tallest Light, sending the silver-haired woman a look.

The blue-eyed woman shook her head and shrieked, "Hell no! I'm pass upset! I'm _**pissed off**_!"

"Come on, Seiya. Come on, Seiya, " taunted Yaten, snickering at her friend's antics.

"Quit it you two. We have a long day tomorrow, so stop acting like a bunch of kids and go to bed, " ordered Taiki, letting go of Seiya once she calmed herself.

"Yes, ma'am, " the two said in unison with defeat, sending each other a look one last time before heading off to their rooms with the calculating amethyst eyes looking after them.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-

_The next day ... _

Yaten hummed happily as she walked into the adjoining bathroom of her room and grabbed a brush to start brushing her hair. Then she looked into her mirror with a smile on her face to start beautifying herself when she noticed one thing wrong ...

Reaching behind her head and trying to grasp what was suppose to be her ponytail, she lets out a loud shriek when she felt that there was nothing there and screamed the one cause as to why it was gone.

_"__**Seiya!**_"

The bluenette cackled as she texted her beloved from her comfortable place on her bed: _CU soon my lovely odango. dont 4get to wear sumthin nice tonite. Wuv u. xoxoxo 3_


	25. Warm Me Up

Chapter 25: Warm Me Up

It was so cold in cottage that Seiya could've sworn some of her spit has frozen. Even when she had bundled herself up in a blanket and lit the fireplace, it was still too cold.

"It's so fucking cold in here that I think my hair might fall out if I were to brush it, " hissed out Seiya through chattering teeth, wrapping her blanket around herself more.

Usagi walked into the room with a cup of hot chocolate, humming a tune to herself and sat herself down beside her girlfriend, who was giving her look.

"How can you not be cold in that, Odango? I'm damn near dead 'cause of how cold it is!" Usagi raised a thin eyebrow at the bluenette and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

The blonde crossed her legs and responded, "But it isn't cold, Seiya. It feels warm to me in here."

The taller woman snorted and watched as her lover brought her cup of hot chocolate back up to her lips in another sip. "Why not give me a sip of that if you don't want me to freeze to death?"

"No."

"And why not?" asked Seiya, her eyebrow twitching in slight irritation.

Usagi huffed out as if it were the most factual thing in the world, "'Cause it's mine."

Rolling her midnight blue eyes, the bluenette reached out her hand and made an attempt to just take the cup away from the blonde. "Just give it here!"

The petite woman moved away, sending her lover a glare and cried, "No! It's mine!"

"Give it here!" yelled Seiya, throwing herself on top of her girlfriend.

Usagi yelped and started strugggling against the dark-haired woman from her place underneath her. "No!"

"Give it here!"

"No! No! No!"

"Odango, just give me one sip!"

"No! Get your own, Seiya!"

"Don't you care that my hotness might freeze away?"

"No! Now get off of me!"

Seiya continued to struggle with trying to pin down the petite blonde enough to steal the cup from her small hands when an idea came to her, which made her smirk.

In a slight falsetto, the Starlight cooed to the moon princess, "Oh, Odango ..."

"What, Seiya?" asked the blonde in confusion, warily eyeing her lover.

Then before Usagi could react, the other woman pressed her lips against the latter's in a heated kiss and caused the blonde's eyes to gradually close in pleasure, weaving her hands through the other woman's dark mane.

Seiya continued to smirk into the kiss, deepening it to the point that Usagi moaned into it and used one hand to ease the cup out of the blonde's hand before moving away from her.

"_SEIYA!_" yelled Usagi angrily, sending her girlfriend a heated glare as the bluenette mockingly downed her whole cup of hot deliciousness.

The Starlight leader asked coyly once sitting the bunny cup down on the coffee table beside her, "Yes, my lovely, cute little Odango?"

"That was _my _hot chocolate!" cried the blonde.

"But you said that I could have it."

"No I didn't!"

"Oh, you didn't? My bad, but you could always make another one, " came the sly remark from the dark-haired woman, her eyes dancing with mischief and a smirk spreading across her face.

Usagi snorted and responded sarcastically, "And have you drink it again? I don't think so!"

"Oh, come on, Odango. I was freezing and I still sort of am. I just needed something to ... " Seiya leaned in, her lips brushing against Usagi's in a feathery kiss, "warm me up." Then she sealed it with a passionate, heated kiss against the blonde's lips before breaking away, smirking once again.

The moon princess blushed rapidly, holding a hand against her lips and uttered out shyly, "Seiya ..."

Seiya giggled, laying on top of Usagi while taking the blonde's hands in one of hers and pinning them above her head. She breathed against her love's lips, "It's okay. I'll take care of you."

Usagi moaned into the kiss, wrapping her legs around the other woman's waist as Seiya's free hand traced itself around her curves in sensuous caresses.

Breaking the kiss to trail her lips along the blonde's jaw to her collarbone, the bluenette placed a kiss against her collarbone and relished in the moan that her lover rewarded her with.

"Seiya ... " came the breathy moan when the other woman briefly rubbed her left breast through her shirt and ground herself against her lithe body.

"I'm so cold ... so, so cold ... warm me up, Odango, " breathed out the Starlight lustfully as she let go of Usagi's hands and used her right hand to reach down the blonde's pajama pants, resuming their intense kissing session.

"I ... love ... you. "

Snicker and slight moan. "I ... know ... Odango ..."

Usagi gasped sharply, bucking against the bluenettte as a finger made contact with her bundle of nerves and bit down on her bottom lip, earning a moan from Seiya in return.

"Hmmmm ... like this?" asked Seiya, circling the tiny bud in pleasurable caresses that increased the amount of wetness pouring out of the aroused blonde while breaking their kiss.

"Yes ..." the blonde bucking her hips more to create more friction.

Listening closely to her lover's breathing pattern as she started giving her love's neck some attention also, the Starlight started inching two of her fingers down towards the blonde's slit and said as she started up a rubbing motion up and down her slit, "Want me here?"

"Yes ... please..."

Kissing her shoulder, Seiya shook her head. "You didn't say the magic words."

"Yes ..." panted out Usagi desperately, feeling herself about to explode.

"Still haven't said them."

"Seiya ... please ...I ..." Usagi was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on their door, causing her eyes to widen in horror and shock and start struggling against the bluenette.

Seiya shook her head and kissed the blonde, inching her fingers into her hot core. "Ignore them whoever they are ..." whispered the bluenette into her lips.

More knocking came, causing the dark-eyed woman to growl in annoyance while stopping what she was doing to both of their disappointment.

"Who in the hell could be harassing us at this time of night?!" shrieked the bluenette, getting up and made her way to the door with Usagi looking after her.

"Finally! You've answered! This could've been a horror movie and I would've been dead by the time you answered the goddamn door!" yelled Yaten in exasperation once her annoyed friend opened the door.

"Why are you here?!" hissed out the bluenette in irritation.

Yaten shrugged and replied, "To see if you guys are okay that's all. Anyhow, lights out. Taiki says we have a big day tomorrow."

"That was all?!"

"Yes, " came the satisfied response from the silver-haired woman as she smirked, yelling over her friend's shoulder at the blonde in the cottage, "Hello, Usagi-san! Hope that I didn't _interrupt _between you two!"

Usagi uttered out shyly while wrapping Seiya's blanket around herself, "Anou ... hi, Yaten-kun."

"See ya tomorrow, Seiya, " snickered the green-eyed woman, running back to her own cottage with Seiya throwing a log after her before slamming the door.

"_**GODDAMNIT YATEN!**_"


	26. Let's Try Again Or Not

_**Chapter 26: Lust is A Battlefield?**_

"_Star Serious Laser!_"

Healer ducked down as her leader's attack flew over top her head to strike its target, just barely missing her head by an inch. Reptilian-like eyes shimmered dangerously with indignation at the object of her irritation as she shouted.

"What the fuck, Fighter? You could've taken my goddamn head off!"

The dark-haired woman shrugged, her smirk giving away how much she was enjoying the other woman's annoyance as she light-hearted apologized for her 'mistake', "Sorry, shrimp. Didn't see you there."

The shorter woman snarled, energy gathering around her body before gathering in her glove-clad hand when Maker's sultry, yet slightly irked voice reached their ears from her place beside Mars.

"Would you two quit acting like children and help with finishing this thing off?! _Star Gentle Uterus!_"

"_Mars Flame Sniper!_"

"_Jupiter Supreme Evolution!_"

The youma let out a shriek of pain as the attacks hit it, recovering after a few minutes and glared heatedly at the Sailor Moon, Inner Senshi, and Sailor Starlights.

Then a smile crossed over its twisted face as its sight fell on Sailor Moon beside Fighter before it let out a roar, throwing a pink glomp of goo at the blonde senshi.

Moon let out a yelp, moving to dodge it when her lover's voice met her ears in a cry.

"Sailor Moon!"

"This is starting to get on my goddamn nerves, " hissed out Venus before calling on her attack, "_Venus Love And Beauty Shock!_"

"_Star Sensitive Inferno!_"

"_Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!_"

The youma dodged Venus' and Healer's attacks narrowly, letting out a triumphant cackle before Mercury's striked it and cried out, falling to its knees.

Fighter ran after her blonde lover as the goo continued to chase her, trying to catch up to her before harm is made to her. "Odango! Wait up!" yelled the bluenette to the other senshi.

Moon continued running away from the goo, bobbing and weaving between trees to get away from it. "Help me, Fighter!"

"Fighter! Look out!" came Maker's warning from behind.

Fighter stopped, twisting her muscular, lithe body around sharply with her Star Yell in her grasp and cried out powerfully, "_Star Serious Laser!_"

The attack meets the youma's vine, destroying it immediately as the dark blue-haired woman turned her attention back to her fleeing winged love.

Quickening her pace with her Star Yell still in her hand, Fighter met up to the blonde and wrapped an arm around the running girl's, twirling her into her protective embrace with a grunt just as the goo caught up to them.

Cringing as the goo met her bare back mid-fall, Fighter tightened her hold on Moon once landing on her back and smiled teasingly at the blonde on top of her. "I knew that you wanted me, Odango, but we're fighting right now."

Moon blushed profusely, getting up abruptly and took out her tier, aiming at the youma.

"_Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!_"

The youma let out a last cry before it dispersed into a pile of ashes.

Moon sighed to herself, feeling a strong arm wrap around her waist and leaned into the taller woman's body.

"Does this mean we can resume where we left off at?" came Fighter's alluring voice in a seductive whisper, followed by the Starlight nibbling on her ear.

The blonde flushed and swatted at her lover as she protested,"Seiya!"

"Hmm, say my name again. I love how you say it, " she purred in response, tightening her hold around the petite woman's waist before whirling her around.

"Seiya, our friends are watching, " Moon glanced back nervously at their giggling and, in Healer's case, smirking friends behind them.

Midnight blue eyes spared a brief glance at their friends, almost rolling themselves in exasperation before their owner focused her attention back onto their love.

"Ignore them. They'll go away eventually. But for now ..." Fighter drawled out, leaning forward to brush her lips against Moon's.

"_Cha cha cha ..._" she breathed teasingly before claiming the lips beneath her own in a heated kiss.

Minutes passed between the two as their hands started caressing over each other's bodies without breaking their kiss when Jupiter cleared her throat, causing them to break apart.

"Yes, Mako-chan?"

"Anou ... Usagi-chan, Seiya-san has changed a little bit and I think we-," she started before Healer broke in with a snort.

"'A little'? More like _a lot _from her lack of titties and hair now. Looks exactly the way we saw pictures. Right, Taiki?!" the silver-haired woman looked over at her friend, who nodded in confirmation.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" yelled Fighter, sending them a glare.

Moon looked over at the dark-eyed woman when she noticed that there was a smaller, puggy pair of hands holding onto her desperately as a much chubbier face faced her and let out a gasp.

Darker blue eyes looked into lighter ones with concern as one hand was raised to caress the shocked girl's face.

Venus takes out a compact from a hidden pocket in her skirt and made her way over to the couple. Handing it to the confused Senshi of Fight, she stated,"You should look at yourself now."

Fighter scowled, opening the compact and looked into the miniature mirror, then ...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	27. Special Treat

_**Chapter 27: Special Treat**_

Seiya ran up the stairs to her girlfriend's apartment, trying to keep herself calm as she dodged several residents on her way by.

'I've gotta get to her! I've gotta get to her! Goddamnit Seiya! Move faster!' She thought urgently as she reached the floor where her girlfriend's apartment was and broke into an even more desperate, bringing out her henshin.

Grasping the already unlocked door and yanking it wide open once putting on her henshin, the bluenette shouted in desperation, "I'm here now, Odango! Please tell me that you're not hurt!"

After not receiving a response, Seiya silently started to panic more as she crossed the threshold. Then she tensed immediately as the door gently closed behind her and snapped around sharply to face the 'intruder' in her love's darkened apartment.

"Whoever the fuck you are, you better show yourself! No one gets away with messing with my Odango without-mmph!" The Senshi of Fight was cut off sharply as a pair of lips clashed with hers in a passionate kiss, causing her to stiffen briefly before relaxing when her body became aware of the familiar, petite body pressed against hers.

Breaking the kiss before it got heated, Usagi let out a giggle and mock-lectured, "You talk too much, Seiya. Couldn't you have waited a bit longer before you started cursing hell and all of that?"

"But I thought you were hurt, " came the bewildered vocalist's protest, letting her lover lead her into her room.

"That was just Minako-chan's idea on getting you over here fast enough to see your surprise from me, " soothed the blonde, smiling sweetly at the taller woman over her shoulder briefly.

Seiya allowed herself a few minutes to process everything before a smirk graced her features upon entering Usagi's room and looked around suggestively. "I see that you were plotting a luscious, steamy little rendezvous for me, Odango. Didn't know you felt the same as I, " she empathized her last statement with a seductive quirk of her eyebrow.

"Actually, that's for later. But first I want to do other special things for you before I lose you for the next for months, " the blonde flushed lightly as she looked at her feet, wringing her hands nervously.

"Oh really? So what's the special occasion, Odango?" asked the bluenette, quirking an eyebrow as her love became even redder than before.

Usagi uttered out shyly, "Your birthday that is coming up in three days." Then she turned her attention onto her vanity, her flush still present on her face.

Seiya smiled softly at that, stepping up to the blonde and took the other woman's hands into hers, guiding them to rest on Usagi's cheeks. "So you remembered, huh?"

Smiling even more after receiving a slight nod from the moon princess, the dark-haired woman chuckled lightly and delivered a loving peck on Usagi's nose. "Thank you then. But you really don't have to do this for me. I'm just getting old and-."

Usagi shook her head, drawing Seiya's hands away from her face to rest on her hips and said lovingly as she smiled up at her, "But I want to before you leave. I love you very much and wanted to spend your last day here with you."

"But you don't really have to have s-."

Silencing the taller woman with a delicate finger, the moon princess continued while looking into bewildered darker eyes with her loving ones, "And before you finish that, I do consider this a special time to stop procrastinating what we've both been waiting for."

"Are you saying exactly what I think you're saying, Odango?"

Usagi nodded her head in affirmation and added, "Yes I am giving you permission to make love to me, Seiya. But ..." She moved away from her suddenly eager lover as Seiya tried to pull her into her lithe body and crawled onto her bed towards a tray of food.

Seiya leered as she watched her girlfriend's movements intently, smirking once the blonde made it over to the tray of food and teased lightly despite her growing passion and arousal, "Hmmm ... So you want to play that, huh? Well then, come here my little piece of cake."

The smaller woman let out a laugh when the Starlight lightly threw herself onto the bed, using hand to keep her eager lips from reaching a sweet spot on her neck and exclaimed, "Not yet, Seiya!"

Pouting and bringing out her own version of the puppy dog eyes, Seiya whimpered pitfully and whined, "But you said that you were giving me an early birthday present."

"I did not. I said that we were _celebrating _your birthday, _then _I'll give you your present, " giggled Usagi, kissing the other woman's cheek before forking up a small piece of cake and aimed it towards the now-fuming Starlight of Fight.

Snorting, the midnight blue-eyed woman hissed out in mock anger, "Tease ..." Then she wrapped her lips around the proffered cake before her, letting out a slight moan of pleasure that caused the blonde to almost blush once again.

"You liked that?" asked Usagi shyly despite the other woman's reaction, moving the fork away from her lips.

Seiya smirked slightly and responded truthfully to her worried lover, "Yes I did ... But I'll enjoy my_ dessert_ even more if it were on _you_, Odango."

Usagi blushed a little, letting out a small squeak and chastised as she swatted her lover's arm, "Seiya!"

Her lover only reacted with a giggle, murmuring about how cute she is when she's flustered.

Then she picked up a piece of chocolate-covered fruit and brought it up to red-coated lips that she secretly wanted against her own glossy, yet petal soft ones.

Seiya took a small bite out the fruit, letting out another small moan of content at the taste bursting within her mouth and chuckled.

Usagi flushed a little at the look that the other woman was giving and made to chastise the Starlight into calming down when she finds herself being pinned to her bed.

"Happy Birthday to me, " purred Seiya with a cunning smile on her face before she claims Usagi's lips with hers in a passionate kiss that soon turned hungry.

Breaking off their liplock seconds later, the bluenette smoothed her hands over the petite body beneath hers and started hiking up the intrusive, frilly dress once reaching the hem.

Usagi sat up, lifting her arms up to aid in her girlfriend's process of undressing her and stripped Seiya of her T-shirt afterwards.

Seiya giggled, working the blonde's bra loose before taking it off and teased, "I see that I'm not the only one who's been frustrated. Maybe we should-." Then she was cut off sharply by the blonde kissing her hungrily once yanking her down by her ponytail.

Usagi clawed her nails down Seiya's back, earning a moan of pain and pleasure in return and stopped dead once reaching where the bluenette's bra clasps were supposed to be.

Smirking, the Senshi of Fight straightened herself up while bringing her hands up to her lacy-clad mounds and winked down her scowling princess, reaching for the clasp in her cleavage while enjoying the bewildered look on Usagi's face.

Usagi gaped at the view displayed before her once the dark-haired woman slid her bra off of herself in a seductive way and silently admired the other woman's feminine abs and dusky topped breasts.

Seiya licked her lips deviously as she lowered herself back on top of the moon princess, moaning in unison with the blonde upon their skin touching and brushed her lips against Usagi's. Then she started trailing kisses and bites down her neck to her breasts.

Meanwhile, a certain Senshi of Love and Beauty was making her way back to her apartment that she shared with her "twin", humming happily to herself in pure bliss and reached into her bag, unlocking the door before stepping in.

"Can't wait to tell Usagi-chan about my day with Yaten-kun!" Minako squealed excitedly to herself as she tosses her bag onto the table near her and took her heels off, still oblivious to what was currently taking place within the apartment.

She went into the kitchen, tossing her dinner into the microwave to heat up and sighed, "I wonder how her day with Seiya-san went. Probably went out for lunch or whatever."

Minako tossed her hair over her shoulder and skipped out of the kitchen and down the hallway to Usagi's room. Knocking on the door, she sang dreamily,"Usagi-chan! I'm back from my date with Yaten-kun!"

"Seiya ... Stop ... Teasing ... Hmm ..." came Usagi's moan of protest between pants as the now fully naked Starlight lavished attention onto her thighs.

Seiya relished in the whimper from Usagi when she kissed her soaked core and breathed, "I'm almost there, Odango. Patience."

Trailing her talented fingers over the heated mound before her, the bluenette darted her tongue out to lap at the swollen bud peaking out and felt one of Usagi's hands grasp onto some of her hair to tug on as she lost herself to pleasure.

"Se ... Sey ... Ah ... Seiya!" sobbed out the blonde, tightening her hold on the blue strands in her hand as her lover's teeth started to join in her uplifting pleasure.

Then they both heard a knock, followed by an all-too-familiar voice calling out in a singsong tone.

_"Usagi-chan! I'm back from my date with Yaten-kun!"_

Usagi snapped her head up, her eyes wide like a deer in headlights and tugged gently on Seiya's hair in an attempt to get her to stop, but to no avail from it only hardening the dark beauty's resolve to finish what she started.

More knocking came as the petite blonde allowed herself to be pulled back into the throes of pleasure washing over her body in waves.

_"Usagi-chan!"_

Seiya resisted the urge to snarl at the nuisance behind the door that was interrupting her love making with her tenshi and continued what she was doing, helping Usagi grind herself into her face as her orgasm approached.

Hearing a huff from the other side of the door, Minako's voice shrieked irritatedly as she knocked harder this time.

_"Open the door already, Usagi-chan! I know that you're not asleep!"_

The vocalist rolled her eyes, wrapping her lips around the swollen nub before her after one last lap at the blonde's labia and freed one of hands to reach up for one of love's pink buds.

Usagi cried out in a slight sob once her lover pinched her left nipple as her release hit her, "Seiya!"

Lapping up everything that flowed out of her girlfriend, Seiya planted a kiss on one of Usagi's thighs before raising herself up and throws Usagi's blanket over her drained form. Then she made her way over to the door despite still being naked, swinging the door open once unlocking it and asked casually, "How may I help you, Aino-san?"

Minako let out a squeak at the sight of the naked singer, looking away while ignoring the slight chuckle earned from her actions and responded quickly, "No, no, no. I'm just sex-I mean fine, Seiya-san. Umm ... Nice seeing your bo-I mean you. Night!" She scampered off to her own room afterwards, leaving a chuckling Seiya in the doorway of Usagi's room.

"What's going on?" came Usagi's groggy voice from behind her.

The singer turned around, smiling lovingly at tired azure eyes and made her way back to the bed once closing the door behind her.

Pulling Usagi into her chest, she rubbed the blonde's back and answered in a soothing tone, "It wasn't anything. "

The moon princess protested sleepily as Seiya's caresses lulled her into sleep, "But wasn't Minako-chan-mmph."

Seiya smiled down at the blonde once breaking the kiss, resisting the urge to laugh at the thought of the red-bowed blonde and cooed, "She left for her room before I can answer the door."

Nuzzling into the vocalist's chest more, Usagi looked up into Seiya's eyes and uttered out, "Ok. But I'm sorry that we can't continue what we were doing. I know that you were looking forward to me reciprocating."

"Don't worry about it, Odango, " soothed the Starlight leader and kissed her forehead, "As long as you're satisfied, I'm just fine."

The moon princess smiled sleepily as her eyes drifted close, placing a kiss on Seiya's cleavage and murmured, "I love you, Seiya. "

"I love you too, Odango, " breathed Seiya, tightening her embrace around Usagi's now sleeping form and joined her in a blissful sleep.


	28. Can You Feel Me?

Chapter 28: Can You Feel Me?

Yaten throws herself onto the couch with a cry of relief, "Thank God that we've gotten away from our fans! They were getting on my last goddamn nerves!"

Taiki looked up from her book with a slightly exhausted look upon her face and said quietly, "Unfortunately, I'll have to agree with you on this one. They were hurting my ears immensely with their screaming."

"At least you still have yours 'cause they made me deaf, " hissed the shorter woman, lifting her head up from its comfy spot on one of the pillows.

Nodding her head towards their friend with a scowl as she noticed how her guitar was discarded for her HTC One that she was currently pecking away at, Yaten asked bemused, "Who is she texting on this lovely evening?"

"Tsukino-san. She's been going at this since we've came back to our hotel, " answered Taiki, watching the gears turn within the other woman's head.

"Interesting. You should let me use your dumb phone so that I can text Mina, " she drawled, looking over at Taiki.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, amused and asked mockingly, "And I should do that for what reason when you have an iPhone that you could do just the same as mine."

The silver-haired woman snorted and protested, "But it's on charge right now and I don't feel like waiting for that thing to get finished. It's as dead as Seiya's brain for the love of Pete."

"Well then, you'd just have to wait, " finalized the taller woman, turning her attention back on her book.

Yaten smirked and responded slyly as her lime-green eyes twinkled in a mischievous manner, "You're probably scared that I might text your precious Mizuno-kun, or read your text messages if I were to have your phone, Taiki."

Taiki flushed briefly before regaining her composure and sighed, taking out her BlackBerry Q10. "Let me unlock it first, " she murmured, punching in her password on it before tossing it to a sweetly smiling Yaten.

"Thank you."

"I'm going into my room. Don't bother me till it's time to eat, " declared Seiya as she made her way to our own room, closing the door behind her.

"I see that she's finally going to resort to that, hmmmm, " came Yaten's breezy comment as she continued texting her girlfriend.

Taiki scowled and looked up from her book once more, curiosity simmering within her amethyst eyes. "Finally resorting to what?"

With a little smirk, Yaten looked into her friend's eyes and stated innocently, "Sexting."

The brunette made an 'o' face afterwards and sighed as how Seiya would do it dawned on her, refocusing on her task at hand.

*-:-*-:-*-:-*

Seiya smirked to herself as she continued to type out her text message to her lover and pressed "Send" on the screen, waiting for the blonde's response.

Meanwhile, Usagi sat her head up from its leaning position and raised her hand up from underneath the soap-cloaked water to reach for her cell phone. Her face flushed a little at her lover's response to her last text.

_I bet that u wish that I wuz there odango ;P_

Usagi draws herself out of her arousal of the thought of the dark-haired singer there with her and responded back to her with boldness that her friends didn't know she had.

_I do. I can imagine ur hands and mouth all over my body ... Luvin me over & over again till I cant take it anymore. _

Then she pressed "Send", holding in a breathy moan at the thought of what Seiya would say to that.

Seiya gaped at the moon princess' response briefly before smirking once again and texted her back.

_Well then ... call me and ur fantasies shall be granted ;)_

Usagi took great care to thoroughly wash herself off with her vanilla and caramel body wash before grasping her vibrating phone. She blushed heavily, pressing the number that will give her contact with her talented Starlight and waited.

Seiya answered her phone after the 2nd ring with a giggle, "Hello, Odango. Missing me that badly?"

"Yes, " confirmed Usagi, rubbing her ankles tenderly.

Seiya raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did you get my picture from earlier?"

Usagi frowned, drawing her phone away from her ear and went into her messages. Eyes widening at the sight bestowed before her, she let out a whimper of lust.

"I see that you liked what you've seen, Odango, " came the smug woman's voice from the phone.

Usagi cleared her throat and coaxed, "But why?"

Seiya declared honestly and proudly, "Because I wanted you to know that I'm all yours, even though it's not in body yet. That is all yours and nobody else's, Odango."

Usagi smiled happily, feeling tears brimming within her eyes and said, "Really?"

"Yes I do mean it. And before you get started, Odango, I love and want you only. From now to forever."


	29. Can You Feel Me? (Continued)

**AN****:**I just finally realized that the last chapter was cut off without me realizing it, until I was reading it this morning. So very, very sorry for the unintentional confusion. Will try to update some time soon within the next month.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Usagi sniffled and used her free hand to brush away her tears.

"Don't cry, Odango. I'm supposed to be making you happy right now, "

cooed a disheartened Seiya, frowning.

Usagi shook her head, giggling and reassured, "No, silly. They're tears of

joy. You've already made me happy."

Seiya smiled and said, "Glad I did. Now tell me bout your fantasies on

what you want me to do to you right now." She spread her legs open,

making herself comfortable.

Usagi snorted and stated, "No! It is time for me to tell you what my

fantasies are of what I want to do to

you."

Seiya hummed in amusement and asked, "Oh really? What do

you want to do to me?"

Usagi closed her eyes, fiddling with one of her nipples and breathed out

huskily, "First, I want to feel your breasts in my hands."

Seiya moaned as she used her free hand to cup one of breasts. "What's

next?" she said.

"Then I wrap my lips around one of your nipples. Nibbling, licking,

suckling, and biting on it like you do mine, " managed out Usagi, feeling

her arousal build along with Seiya's.

Seiya gasped sharply as she flickered her nipples after doing imitations of

what her angel wanted to do to her. "Then?" the singer drawled.

Usagi groaned, continuing to play with nipples and huffed, "Then I'll

knead both of your breasts before kissing from them down to your sexy

abs where I'll ... I'll ..." She stopped mid-sentence to let out a sob.

"Yes, Odango?" pried Seiya after doing what was voiced earlier.

Usagi moaned, "I'll tongue your belly button, then I'll go farther down."

Then she tossed her head back once reaching the place she wanted to be

and rubbed.

Seiya ran her fingers through her small patch of dark hair and sobbed, "I

need you, Odango."

Usagi whimpered as she rubbed faster, "I'll lick up and down your pussy

while I finger it."

Seiya smiled proudly at the petite woman's choice of words before it

disappeared when she thrusted two fingers into herself while rubbing at

herself.

"Seiya ..."

"Odango ..."

Both of their breathing quickened as they approached that fateful crash

that will end their troubles hours later.

"I love ... You ... Seiya!" shrieked Usagi during her orgasm.

"I ... La ... La ... Love ... You too ... Odango!" hissed Seiya, her orgasm

hitting her after she used her thumb to rub against her clit.

The couple sighed once recovering seconds later and smiled.

Seiya chuckled, smiling like a Cheshire cat and teased, "Took a lot out of

ya, huh, Odango?"

Usagi giggled, "Yes it did, Seiya. Though it sounds like it did the same to

you also."

"That's 'cause it's been a while for me. But ... " snickered Seiya, pulling

her sleepshirt back on and waggled her eyebrows as if the blonde could

see her, "I definitely can say that was the best orgasm I've ever had and that you're in trouble once I get home."

"Oh really?"

The Senshi of Fight confirmed, "Yes you are. And you'll be-." She was

cut off mid-sentence by her door slamming open along with Usagi

shrieking her cat's name on the other end as a particular green-eyed

female waltzed into her room.

"Sexting or whatever the hell you and Usagi-san were doing is up! Time

for bed!" sang Yaten, smiling down at her irked sister. Then she sniffled

around as if she smelled something delicious and wrinkled her nose in

mock disgust.

"Pee-yew! That's disgusting, Seiya! I can smell sex all in here! Go take a

fucking shower!" Yaten ordered, dodging a pillow as she ran out of room

with Seiya hot on her heels.

"YATEN!


	30. Dressing Room

This chapter was inspired by a convo I had a while back with the lovely, talented Strawberry Moon Rose. :)

If you're curious about what websites I've got the ideas of the outfits mentioned, feel free to PM me.

"Why are you taking me into this store, Seiya?" asked a nervous Usagi as her girlfriend dragged her over to the offending store that caught the singer's eye.

Seiya sent the uncomfortable moon princess a toothy grin, winking and stated, "To get you something luscious to wear on your temptress little body."

Usagi reddened, yanking against her girlfriend's strong hold. "Why don't we go over there? Maybe you can get a new guitar or something, " she attempted to appeal to the bluenette's artistic side.

Unfortunately for her, Seiya's will for her to go into the not-kiddie-friendly store was too strong for the petite woman to sway her from her mission.

"Oh, but, Odango, I've got all sorts of musical equipment _and _sports equipment at home already. And I _really _want to buy special something for you, " said Seiya, still holding her toothy grin on her face.

Usagi looked around frantically and suggested, "Well then, why not buy me a bunny rabbit or something instead?"

Seiya stopped, turning around to face her lover. Wrapping her arms around the older girl, she brought her red-coated lips up to her ear to whisper.

"Because I can't take a bunny rabbit or anything off of you with my teeth."

Usagi shuddered in arousal from the vocalist's hot breath brushing against her ear, and held back a moan as her blue-haired girlfriend proceeded to lick the shell of her ear before nibbling her earlobe playfully.

Smiling, Seiya winked at her angel once pulling away to resume her mission and threw over her shoulder, "Now to get you something that I'll rip off."

Usagi reluctantly followed the stubborn woman and relished in taking in the Starlight leader's perfume that she always wore, wanting so badly to just turn the woman around and kiss her right there with her fingers buried in her gorgeous hair.

The young couple immediately bumped into a store clerk, who looked as if she had boric added to her face from how her face was permanently etched in a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Welcome to _Dirty Little Secret_. How may I help you today?" chorused the store clerk, her eyes looking up and down Seiya's athletic body with mixed emotions.

Seiya refrained from rolling her eyes as she watched the gears click within the clerk's head, and schooled her face into a friendly look. "Oh, we're here to find something tasteful for my girlfriend to wear that I can rip off with my teeth, " she gushed, gesturing to the petite blonde currently holding her hand.

The clerk looked at Usagi, looking her up and down with disgust and bewilderment before looking back at the attractive woman. "Only for her? Why not buy something yourself? We just got our hottest, new lingerie that would have anyone bowing down to you, especially with your curves and looks."

Seiya barely contained a scowl, let alone glare at the not-so-subtle insult towards her girlfriend and bought out her 100-watts smile that other stars died to have.

"Oh, but I've had enough stuff from here. I just want to get my _girlfriend_ something to wear for our ..." Seiya paused to nibble on the moon princess' ear playfully, holding in her smirk at the predictable reaction from the store clerk, "_ love making sessions__**under**_ _our sheets_."

Usagi flushed heavily, holding in a whimper when her feisty bluenette gave special attention to a particular sensitive spot on her neck.

Accepting defeat with slight disgust, the store clerk moved away to lead the young couple towards a section she found suitable for the blonde. "How about this?" she cooed mockingly, holding up an offensive pair of crouchless panties.

Seiya shook her head, holding in a snort and drawled, "Ssssoowwwwwwyyyyy, but Odango doesn't like stuff like that at all nor do I. Though I'd much prefer if_ I_ were the one to choose our Odango's stuff from here, so if you'd just ..."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know that! Let me point you two to the size 0 section!" the store clerk mocked ignorance as she pointed towards the section that would fit the plain girl with the singer.

Usagi bit her lip, refraining from correcting the offending clerk before finally feeling irked enough to do so anyway when the sensuous voice of her lover breathed cheekily from beside her.

"She's actually a size 4 and her bra size is 34B." Then Seiya wrapped her arms around the petite woman's waist, smiling too brilliantly at her victory.

The store clerk fumed to herself, pointing towards the actual section that the young couple wanted to go to.

Seiya nodded and led the still fuming Senshi of Love and Justice over to their destination. "Oh, and if you are to try to wear a bra a size_ too small_ while wearing all sorts of perfumes from this store, make sure you at least match or even the **body**. Then wear some of the merchandise, " half sang a smirking Seiya over her shoulder, ignoring the outraged shriek and snickers followed afterwards.

"Seiya!" mock chided Usagi, swatting the vocalist's arm with a smile.

Seiya licked her lips, moaning mockingly and tugged the blonde against her ample chest. "Yes, yes, yes, Odango. Again ... You know how I like it rough."

Usagi flushed and tried to squirm away from the tempting sight of the soft breasts pressed against her face. Cursing her lover's choice in attire that day, she whined, "Seiya ..."

Seiya let her go and petted one of Usagi's buns lovingly. "I love you too, Odango. Now to get you something that I'm going to shred off of you to make sweet love to you."

Usagi soon found herself loaded to her head with all sorts of lingerie and skimpy nightwear before being shoved into a dressing more.

"I can _totally _see you in something like this, Odango. How it'll cling onto your beautiful body like a glove, " moaned Seiya in lust, holding out a tri ruffle tiered chemise set in front of Usagi. Her imagination going wild with images of the moon princess in all the outfits she has picked out for her so far.

Usagi held in a flush at Seiya's statement, secretly liking the design in a way from the ruffles. "Would you like me to try it on for you?" she offered the Pop singer and smiled.

Seiya struck herself out of her daydream when Usagi voiced her question, eyes fixing on her love's in astonishment and affection.

"You don't have to, Odango. Just buying you something will make me happy like no other."

Usagi smiled reassuringly, pecking the singer's full lips. "Don't worry, Sei. I don't mind at all."

Seiya stood there, dumbstruck as the blonde took the article of clothing from her and another from the pile and disappeared into a dressing room.

Usagi fingered the two outfits, trying to figure out which one she should wear. Then an idea struck her, a mischievous smile flaring onto her face.

Seiya waited patiently outside of the dressing room, braiding her ponytail when her lover's voice called out.

"I'm done! Whatcha think of this one?"

Seiya looked up and felt herself stop breathing from renewed arousal at the sight before her.

Posed like a movie star, Usagi stood before the younger woman in a baby blue satin and mesh garter slip that clung to her curves perfectly while showing off her long legs.

Seiya let go of her ponytail, standing up. Moving over to finger the sexy number, she soon found the door slammed into her face.

"Tease ..." cooed the sultry voice from the other side upon recovering from their shock.

Usagi giggled and called to her girlfriend to toss her the other outfits she wanted her to try on. She nearly howled with laughing upon the other woman's enthusiasm from the instant completion of the request.

Time passed with the moon princess modelling all sorts of babydolls, teddies, chemises, gowns, slips, corsets, and other sexy numbers for the blue-haired singer when it finally came time to place the cherry on top of her plan.

"Okay, Seiya, close your eyes for this one, " ordered Usagi, giving a final tug on her current outfit.

Seiya raised an eyebrow, but still followed her love's demand. "What are you planning to do, Odango? Surely you can't be planning what I think you're planning. We're in public for crying out loud, " she teased, chuckling at the image of a glaring odango-haired blonde.

Usagi rolled her eyes, opening the door. "Sure, Seiya. I'm going to do a strip tease right here in front of everybody for you in hopes you'd take me here and now, " was her sarcastic response before she gave Seiya her consent to open her eyes.

Seiya licked her lips, smirking. "That'd be a dream come true for me. Having your perfect little love ass in the air after I bend you over to-."

"SEIYA!" protested Usagi, a heavy flush on her face.

Seiya shrugged, leering at the moon princess's figure clad in the chesmise from earlier. "But it's true. You're looking quite edible to me right now, ma cherrie, " she purred, getting to her feet and playing with the hem of the chesmise.

Usagi looked into her lover's eyes, completely oblivious to the younger woman moving her back into the changing room. "Seiya, do you always have to be so-?"

"So what, Odango?" Seiya breathed huskily, pressing the smaller woman against the wall and proceeded to peck her lips with every word flowing through her maroon lips, "Sexy? Loving? Talented? Gorgeous? Stylish? Devoted? Aroused?"

Usagi lost herself to the flaming kiss now being pressed against her lips, fully seduced. She tangled her fingers within dark tresses and allowed one of her long legs be wrapped around the singer's waist.

Seiya hummed, flicking one of the straps off of the petite woman's shoulder without breaking away from her lips. Then she established a rhythm with her hips as proceeded to grind herself against her love.

Usagi moaned, matching the dark-haired beauty's movements with her own. Her head tossed back as the younger woman proceeded to relish attention to her neck.

Seiya nipped and suckled and kissed at the moon princess's pale flesh. Refraining from her animalistic urge to mark her girlfriend with her teeth as a declaration.

Usagi's breathing quickened gradually as well as her grip on the bluenette's hair. "Oh, Seiya ... We ... Oh ... My ..." she gasped, reaching one of her hands down for her cotton-clad clit.

But, unfortunately for her, Seiya smacked her hand away and soon was attending to task of undressing the blonde instead.

Usagi growled in frustration after being rid of the chesmise and shoved her dark-haired lover, with a surprising strength, against the door. Her naked upper body pressed against the Starlight's wool-clad one as she worked at the strings holding the shorts in place.

Seiya smirked, running a hand through the frustrated blonde's hair. Then she stepped out of her shorts once the childlike woman unfastened them.

Usagi pulled Seiya into another heated kiss by her ponytail. Jumping onto her and wrapping her long legs around the beauty's idealistic waist, she pulled her down into another heated kiss by her ponytail while grinding her hot core against toned abs.

Seiya held the princess in place, fondling her heart-shaped bum. Her tongue battling enthusiastically with her petite lover's as her arousal climbed to new levels.

"Um ... Is anybody in there?"

The young couple ignored the timid voice, continuing their animalistic mating.

Seiya inched a hand around to the bunny panties and slid it two fingers in to soon nestle within a tight coven.

Usagi wretched her lips away from their maroon counterpart and gasped upon the new intrusion. Then she frenzied her grinding motion, trying to reach her haven.

Seiya smirked, nuzzling her face into two mounds. "Odango ..." she breathed among the blonde's whimpers and gasps as she started moving her fingers with Usagi's movements.

Reaching a hand down from its perch, Usagi grasped one of the musician's breasts and proceeded to fondle them.

The store clerk's voice shouted from the other side, "What the fuck are you two doing?"

Usagi moved to break the kiss out of horror and surprise when_ that_ spot was strategically hit, causing her to cry out.

"That's it! You sick freaks are going to pay right now!"

They ignored her, too engrossed in their passions when the door flew open from behind Seiya. Sending them falling backwards with a cry.

Instinctively, Seiya wrapped her arms around Usagi and felt her back impact against the floor.

Usagi looked up in a mix of horror and fear at the people surrounding the store clerk. Holding her breath as dread and panic enveloped her.

Seiya sat up without letting go of her love, ignoring the stares around her. She slid Usagi's head underneath her plaid shirt before tugging it off herself to secure the princess's modesty.

Big blue eyes watched in amazement as her girlfriend stood up in only her lacy undergarments without any care in the world, and whispered, "Seiya ..."

Seiya raised an eyebrow in challenge at the store clerk, a corner of her mouth tugged up in a twisted smile. "Whatcha want us to do now, mousey?"

The store clerk huffed and fumed, "Get the hell out before I call security! I should've known you two would've tried something so immoral in a public place! You dykes have no-!"

Everyone gasped in shock after Seiya knocked the clerk out.

Seiya shrugged, helping her lover up. "Anyone else?"

Everyone shook their head and went back to what they were doing.

Seiya let out a sigh, wrapping her arm around Usagi's waist. "They never learn ..."


	31. Halloween Party

Yaten looked down her nose at the newcomer, her disgust blatant within her eyes. "What. In. The. Hell. Are. You. Wearing?" she asked slowly, taking a sip of her drink afterwards.

"I'm supposed to be a sorceress, " stated Taiki as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Yaten looked her friend up and down again before taking another drink. "Sure you are, just as I'm a nun, " came her sarcastic response, laughing into her cup.

Taiki rolled her eyes and said, "Just because my costume isn't one from 'I'm a whore' central, doesn't mean it's not a good costume. "

Yaten snorted and drawled, "Whatever, Taiki. But I'm choosing your costume for next year 'cause you're embarrassing me right now."

"Is that a guy flirting with that hot, little French maid over there? "

Yaten snapped around at a frightening speed toward the direction the sorceress was pointing in, ready to give a man a bloody nose and black eye. "MINAKO-CHAN!"

Taiki laughed at the silver-haired woman dressed as a nurse, watching as she stormed over to her girlfriend's side while glaring down the fool daring to mess with her woman.

"You know that was wrong, Taiki-san, " came the bemused chirp from Ami, dressed as a witch, and made her way to her lover's side with a cupcake in hand.

Taiki smirked, shrugging. "She shouldn't have insulted my costume."

Ami blushed, but let out a giggle when she was tugged into the amazon's embrace before she proceeded to take a bite out of her cupcake.

Makoto, as an Indian, made it to their side with Rei close behind and asked while looking around, "Have you guys seen Seiya-san and Usagi-chan yet?"

Taiki shook her head and responded, "Unfortunately, no. Have you tried texting them?"

"Yes, but neither has answered, " said Makoto, concerned.

Rei, dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, narrowed her eyes and deadpanned despite being concerned also, "They've probably got sidetracked with finding their costumes or whatever because of ditzy Usagi."

"I doubt that, Rei-chan, because Seiya-san said she had everything organized already before today, " disagreed Ami, using a napkin to clean her girlfriend's cheek off.

"We'll give them a few more minutes before we go looking for them, OK?" prompted Taiki, earning nods in return as she took another bite of the bluenette's cupcake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the other side of the room<strong>_

Usagi followed behind the singer, a heavy blush permanently painted on her face. "Can we go to your place instead, Seiya? I've changed my mind, " she implored, looking around nervously all while holding her coat around herself like a security blanket.

Seiya turned around, resting her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "Don't worry, Odango, you look just fine."

"But of all costumes for you to choose why a-?" protested Usagi, only to be silenced by the singer-songwriter's lips in a tender kiss.

Pecking her lips a few times after breaking the kiss, Seiya smiled down at the woman who won her heart and said, "'Cause you look good enough to eat in it, my little bunny." Then she bared her fake vampire teeth, licking them for good reference with a purr.

Usagi flushed again as the dark-haired vampire edged her coat off of her. "Seiya ..."

"Trust me, Odango. You do and there's nothing to worry about because your Seiya-sama will knock someone's teeth out if they were to mess with you all while making steamy love to you in the middle of the-, " she was silenced by a tomato-red moon princess's delicate finger.

Usagi breathed out heavily, "I know. And you're still full of yourself and a huge pervert."

Seiya smiled like a Cheshire cat, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist. "But that's what makes you love me even more and you know it, " she teased, kissing her bunny's forehead without knocking off her bunny ears.

"So I see that you've dressed up to look your part tonight, Seiya, even though I would've went for the devil look if I were you, " praised a breathy voice from in front of them.

Seiya rolled her eyes and sent the intruder a look. "You're just jealous that I still look sexy_ and_ extremely fuckable without resorting to_ your look_, " she mocked, gesturing to her costume.

A snort came from the petite star, followed by a swift hairflip. "In your dreams. I know that I'm the best dressed out of the three of us tonight, " scoffed Yaten as she proceeded to pose.

Seiya whispered into the moon princess's ear, "More like the** sluttest** of the three of us tonight, if you know what I mean."

Usagi gasped, smacking her smirking lover on the arm. "Seiya!" she chastised.

Yaten raised a neatly-plucked eyebrow and asked, "What did she say about me?"

Seiya held her smirk as she reiterated what she said, "That you're actually the most slu-."

"USAGI-CHAAAAANNNNNNN!" bellowed Minako as she tackled her counterpart in a hug.

Usagi blushed and murmured, "Um ... Minako-chan ... How are y-?"

"Can we go dance together? Please, please, pretty please!" begged Minako, giving the bluenette her best puppy dog eye look.

Yaten started, "No way. I have enough trouble keeping guys off of you as it is. You can just-."

Seiya cut her off with an-all-knowing smile that went over the love goddess's head, "Go ahead. Just make sure my bunny doesn't get _eaten_, OK?"

Minako thanked the singer with a squeal, before bounding off with her best friend in hand.

"So when are ya gonna do your latest sextape with whomever?" jeered Seiya once the two blondes were out of sight.

Yaten returned the jeer with her own, "When are you gonna stop trying to get into your Odango's pants? Oh wait, ya_ can't_ get into her pants."

Seiya made a move to pounce on her friend while growling out, "Why you sawed-off piece of-."

"Would you two quit it? It's Halloween for crying out loud. Act your age, " ordered a very annoyed-looking Taiki as she made her way to their side.

Yaten clicked her tongue and teased, "Done fucking Mizuno-san already?" Then she proceeded to cackle as the amazon sent her a dirty look.

"I can beat her to her proper size if you want me to, " offered Seiya, still fuming from her ears.

Taiki waved a hand dismissively and said, "It's not worth it, but we need to go and-."

_"Damn that girl is hot ..."_

_"So is that French maid with her ..."_

_"Do ya think they'll be up for a threesome?"_

"I'm waiting for that bunny's zipper to fall open completely so that we can see that fine little tail it has ..."

Seiya's ears perked up at the last crude statement, following the major of the male population in the room lustful stares. "Tell me that they're not talking about Odango, " she snarled, her blood boiling.

Yaten, despite her feeling the same way about Minako, added flame to her friend's rage by cutely responding with, "Nobody's talking about Usagi-san. They're just ... jerking off to bunnies."

The silver-haired woman held in a smirk as her companion stormed right through the crowd with a vengeance. Then she secretly slinked off in another direction to get her blonde also.

* * *

><p>Usagi giggled hysterically a she continued to dance with her best friend.<p>

"Are you having fun, Usagi-chan?" Minako shouted over top the music blaring around them.

"Yes I am! This is the most fun I've had since-," called Usagi, only to find herself being twirled around straight into a pair of soft, voluptuous breasts. She distinctly heard Minako give a cry behind her.

A familiar, sultry voice purred huskily into her ear, "What were you saying, my pet?" It was followed up by hands planting themselves on her hips.

Usagi looked up into hungry blue eyes. "Seiya?" she gasped in mild surprise.

Seiya ignored the questioning look from her love and devoured her soft lips, starting an erotic dance by rocking against Usagi.

Usagi moaned, entangling her hands within the indigo mass she loved most ardently. Bringing her leg up to wrap around the musician's waist, she started establishing the same movements with her own hips.

Seiya soon started increasing her movements, feeling like she's about to explode when several voices broke in with jeers.

_"Oh yeah! Keep fucking her!"_

_"She is such a smoking babe! I wish I could shove my dick up both their asses!"_

_"Do you two need more power between those legs?! 'Cause I can de-liver if ya know what I mean!"_

_"Take your damn clothes off already!"_

_"I call dibs on the sexy bunny, you get the fuckable vampire princess."_

_"I wonder if those two would mind having a threesome ... I wouldn't mind joining them some time."_

_"Oh! Look at those lips! Um um ... I can imagine those wrapped around my dick while she is ..."_

That was the last straw for Seiya. The vocalist broke away from her heated embrace with the dazed moon princess.

And before Usagi finally came back to her senses, Seiya had already made her way over to the drunken perverts. Cries of pain soon echoed throughout the room over top the music.

"Why can't you be more like Seiya-san sometimes?" quipped Minako, earning a glare from Yaten before being pulled into a heated kiss.


	32. The Video: The Bet

"You're gonna have us do _what?!"_ came the shriek that shook up houses nearby.

Yaten rolled her eyes, examining her nails. "Ya heard me, Seiya. Don't make me repeat it, which FYI: I'm not going to anyway."

"But … but … but …"

"Seiya, just stop it, OK? She's dared us to do it."

"But that's basically making fucking porn for crying out loud!"

"No, it's not. There's a HUGE difference between a sex tape and porn, trust me," Yaten snorted with a roll of her eyes, "And what we're doing is just like recording yourself dancing in front of a mirror, naked."

"Sure, and that's also a video that I'd much rather not be seen in either."

"Oh really? Why would the magnificent Seiya Kou say such a thing, especially with her reputation of camera hogging?"

"Because it's personal!" cried a very flustered Seiya while trying to shoot daggers into her friend's head with her eyes, "And the last thing any of us need is for the media to get a hold of one of those, then post it on a porn site for the world to see our sex lives!"

Yaten looked up from filing her nails after a long pause and basically jeered, "Are you done with the melodrama? We know you like acting and all, but save it for movies and TV shows."

Taiki rubbed her forehead in exasperation, a 'why me?' expression etched across her face. "Can you two ever not drag each other's sex life into _every _conversation we have together? Nobody wants to hear about any of it."

Yaten turned toward the tallest Light and quipped,"Is that your way of saying that you'd rather keep your **freaky **sex life with Ami-san hush hush? 'Cause everyone already knows that y'all be fucking like no tomorrow."

"And how would you know that?"

"Simple, the worldwide known fact about quiet people and sex."

"That is a load of baloney!"

"Sure it is, just like Seiya is a nun and I'm a prostitute."

Seiya muttered to herself loud enough for both Taiki and Yaten to hear her. "You've got the 'prostitute' part right."

Yaten turned her attention back on her smart aleck of a friend. "What did you say?" she sneered, despite already hearing the bluenette's crude comment.

A smirk spread itself wide across the lead singer's face. "You heard me, Shrimp."

"Why I oughta-."

"Would you two quit it already?! We're in our twenties for crying out loud! Act like it!" screamed Taiki at the top of her lungs, giving her friends a look that could make even a serial killer cry.

The childish duo stopped their squabbling to look down at their feet, pouting. "Yes, Taiki-mama," they said in a baby voice, purposely looking up into the amazon's eyesvwith fake tears in theirs to add on to their smartassedness.

Taiki raised an eyebrow in invitation for them to try their luck even more.

The two stopped and reverted back to themselves.

"Anyway, all of us are going to get a video camera and record ourselves having sex with our girlfriends, so that we can compare our performances in bed with each other."

Seiya made a face. "As if Taiki and I want to see you and Minako-san having sex, let alone have you getting off on our sex lives."

Yaten snorted and snapped,"Oh please, everyone knows that you have been celibate since you've gotten involved with Usagi-san for one thing. Secondly, why would I get off on seeing _you _ having sex with your precious Odango."

"Actually, I _do _have a sex life and Odango and I do have sex for your info, my sawed off piece of shit."

Yaten opened her mouth to insult her friend when her cell phone started going off. She broke her neck answering it since it was her love goddess.

Seiya snickered in the back ground, grabbing her baseball cap and designer sunglasses from on top of the table. The bluenette made her way out of their apartment with a certain swagger to meet her bunny for their lunch date.


	33. The Video: HELL-OOOOHHHHH Naughty Nurse!

Perfectly manicured nails jabbed at several buttons on the miniature camcorder placed strategically in a spot where her girlfriend wouldn't notice it.

"Oooohhhh, Yaten-kun!" sang a voice from inside the bathroom. "Are you ready yet?!"

The silver-haired Light frantically tried to finish what she was doing to avoid tipping off her lover of what she was doing. "Not yet! Give me a few more minutes and I'll be done!" she called back to the bubbly woman, letting out a subtle sigh of relief once she finally reached her goal.

Yaten threw herself upon her bed, getting into a seductive pose as she awaited the arrival of her love goddess. "I'm finished!" she chimed, slipping a hand between her legs.

Minako burst through the door and leaned against the doorframe, dressed in a sexy nurse costume. She took the thermometer from between her lips to tuck it down her cleavage and purred,"Oh, doctor! I think that I've come down with something. Would you mind giving me an examine?"

The green-eyed woman leered at her girlfriend, sitting up and gestured for her to come to her. "Come sit on my lap and I'll see what I can do for you, Nurse Aino."

The Senshi of Love and Beauty giggled, strutting over seductively and straddled the other woman's lap. "Like this?"

Yaten grasped onto the blonde's toned cheeks, giving them a squeeze that caused a squeak. "More like this ..." she drawled, flipping them over to lay on the bed.

Minako moaned as her lover started inching her fingers within her panties and arched her back against the sensation. "What about ou-?" she started, but was cut off by a heated kiss and a thrust of two fingers into her moist core.

"Another time," promised the bassist upon breaking the kiss, tugging the nurse's uniform to reveal more delicious skin ready to be devoured and drug her lover down into the waves of ecstasy.


	34. Announcement

New updates are on my personal site: Our mission vs unrequited love library

Hope you enjoy and sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
